the Detective and the Thief
by Purrloin77
Summary: Why was this detective so persistent? They came to Japan from England to capture this thief. Or so he says... this is a Hakuba x Kaito fic. Slow start for the pairing I guess. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I just notice a few days ago that none of the chapter had the line breaks I made. I'm gonna test this out to see if they appear now so ignore the reposts, exact same story just with line breaks (hopefully).**

* * *

Why was this detective so persistent? They came to Japan from England to capture this thief. Or so he says, on different occasions he has given tips to the person he believes is KID to help them out during a heist. That call was when he was in France by the way. Also at another time he took Kaitou KID's glove that was left at the scene, and nothing was done with it even though it could have been used to confirm Kaitou KID's identity. Yet nothing has happened.

Kaito was baffled as to why Hakuba would even do any of this. Nothing about the detective makes sense to the thief. He kept on contradicting his words with his actions. What was that detective after? What did he want from him?

Kaito did not know and said teenager interrupted his thoughts. "I hear you're off to steal the Frozen Heart," the detective said with as much arrogance as ever.

"That's KID who sent the announcement. I've told you a hundred times, I'm. Not. KID. When will you stop accusing me as being KID, you've even seen me in the same room as KID and you still accuse me," I tell him.

"I believe you are KID and none of my hunches have been wrong. I become… fixated till I prove my theory to be correct. I won't stop till a pair of handcuffs are on the thief's wrists and the disguise has come off." He said with more conviction in his voice than usual.

"Keh," was Kaito's intelligent and sarcastic response. He turned his head away to try to hide a slight blush at what Hakuba could mean with his words.

Kaito had been developing a small crush on the Brit, it had been months since it started to develop. He would never let it go anywhere and he makes sure to keep his emotions in check with his poker face. The blush faded as quickly as it came.

Class had proceeded as normal, or as normal for them. It featured yelling, mop swinging and dying of suspecting detectives. Kaito acted the way he always did to keep normalcy and keep the Brit from noticing his infatuation.

But because of said pranks Kaito was forced to clean up for the day. Kaito would have escaped that easily but… "Why are you here?" The thief asked.

"Because without me here you would run off and Aoko had plans this afternoon so she couldn't babysit you," Hakuba said with a bored expression. The detective seemed to be looking over a case file of some sort.

While Kaito was cleaning up the room curiosity go the better of him. "What case you reading?"

Hakuba sighed and closed the manila folder. "It's a rather difficult case. It's on a thief that, unlike KID, kills anyone in his way. Thing is it seems like there is more than one. They all carry guns and seem to all wear similar dark overcoats and hats. I have heard that one of their members is called Snake."

Kaito freezes for a second when he hears that detail. It doesn't go unnoticed by the high school detective. "Is there something you know about these people?" Hakuba asked slowly.

Kaito debates whether he should say something or not. On one hand he could risk his secret identity being found out, but on the other hand with the law on his side he may be able to catch them.

Kaito made up his mind. "I've heard of them…"

Hakuba seems surprised that Kaito admitted that and raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

Kaito took a deep breath. "I've researched them over the past year. When I was sneaking around during KID heists there are times I would overhear them talking to someone then there would be gunshots."

"And the reason why you've never brought this to the police is?"

"I don't have any solid evidence on them or proof they even exist. That's what I've been looking up. The first I'm not entirely sure who these people are, and the second I can only assume they kill anyone who gets in their way given how trigger-happy they seem to be. One time I heard them during the Red Tear heist, the magic troop maybe had something they were after and had almost killed the troop leader, but were intervened by Kaitou KID," He says evenly.

"Hmm…" is how Hakuba responds. "Then can you tell me all that you know about this organization? It might help catch them if we pool our information."

Kaito gives him a hard look. "Alright, I'll tell you what I found out on my own. They seem to target large gems, like Kaitou KID. Then seem to be searching for a specific gem, and from what I've seen KID and this group seem to be after the same thing, though they don't get along at all, every time I've heard them meet it usually ends with a fire-fight." Kaito stops himself before he says anything more that gives away that he is KID.

Hakuba seemed alarmed when he had heard Kaito infer that he was shot at. "...Alright, I'll shall try to believe what you're saying, even though there is no proof behind it. Do you know of the pattern that they steal those gems? Or how they can tell which one is the one they want?"

"That I personally don't know but I think I know of someone who does. Though you'll have to trust me on this, and do what I say," Kaito say with a bit of a cheeky grin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Kaito just started to laugh maniacally.

"Right that's why…" Hakuba was starting to regret telling Kaito about this.

* * *

Hakuba really hated Kaito right now. He was freezing his ass off outside on top of the roof of an adjacent building to the museum. Usually he would be inside waiting for Kaitou KID to try to catch him, now he was waiting in the snow where he was told the thief would escape to.

Why Hakuba was trusting Kaito on this info is because he knows that Kaito is KID. The glove he took confirmed his suspicions, now he was starting to piece together why Kaito was stealing. It may have something to do with the men seen at a few of his heists. His guess was that they were involved with something that had caused him to hate the group. He saw the way Kaito tensed up when he mentioned the name "Snake." there was also a bit of anger in his voice, so they must have done something unforgivable to the magician, and with what Kaito said of the group, it may have been the death of a loved one...

Before Hakuba could continue his thoughts he saw a large blur of white, larger than the snow. He then saw the international thief standing on the edge of the building, directly in front of the Brit. Hakuba saw that KID wasn't even fazed with his presence at all and he stood with confidence and a bit of smugness. That had always irritated the detective probably more than it should have.

KID spoke first. "London gairi no tantei-kun, what a nice surprise to see you waiting for me. It must have been rough on you in the cold. I would say that it is about -8.5°C out here. I hope you didn't freeze," he said feigning concern.

Hakuba looked down at his pocket watch. "January 3, Sunday, 12:14:06.21 am. You are 2 minutes and 14.12 seconds earlier than when I thought you'd get here." Hakuba said without acknowledging the criminals attempt at concern.

"Well that would be due to the numbers I usually have to fend off being one short from what I expected," the thief responded without missing a beat. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to?

Hakuba's face then hardens with conviction. "I want to know about an organization that, like you, has an eye for large jewels. I believe that one of their member's code name is Snake."

KID's face became a wall. "Tantei-san, do you really want to know of this organization? This is much larger than you may think it is. It can seriously put you and your loved ones in danger if you are caught snooping around."

Hakuba was a bit stunned at the seriousness in KID's tone, nothing at all like the way Kuroba spoke earlier. Kuroba spoke as he had some anger but was still his usual self; the phantom thief spoke with a dark and serious tone, malice obvious in his voice. He regains his composure and speaks. "I have to know the truth, I can't leave a case unsolved when there still leads to follow. I am also good at covering my tracks when I'm looking into something or _obtaining_ a piece of evidence."

Kaitou KID looked into his eyes to determine whether his conviction was great enough or not. It seemed as Hakuba passed the test. "Let's get things straight right now, you if you are to bring this information to the police you have to leave out who it was that gave you the information, don't report it directly, send an anonymous tip off that way the organization doesn't know that you know more than you're letting on. Also this is only one branch of the Black Organization, it only one part of something much bigger. This means that it will be very difficult to take down and they have assassins at the ready, I should know since I have been shot a fair number of times and only managed to live thanks to lady luck. Do you still want to go through with this?"

Hakuba took a second to let this one bit of information sink in. If he agreed then he would be in league with a criminal, though this thief did have his morals strait, for the most part. He would also have to be more covert than he normally is; he was one to take a shine from publicity. It would not be the case here; everything would have to be under wraps, though that would not be too big of a problem. The main problem was that this was more dangerous than chasing after murders or serial killers it seemed like. What he chose here would change his life, for better or worse.

"Tell me about the Black Organization." Hakuba said it with all the conviction in the world.

* * *

-8.5°C is about 16.7°F I just wrote it as Celsius because basically everyone in the world uses Celsius. Us Americans really wanted to be different from everyone else, seriously are there any measurements that are the same as basically the rest of the world?

Sorry got on a bit of a rant there. Also damn it's hard to write the times for Hakuba, why is he so obsessed with time? Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **the Detective and the Thief**. I shall try to continue to right this series. I want another Kaito x Hakuba fic out there, there are so few. Though I think I will take my time for actually getting these two together, they're going to have to go through a lot to reach a relationship, at least that's where I think this is going. Well until next time bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know about the Black Organization?" was Hakuba's first question.

They had decided to meet outside of the heist and in disguise to keep their identities confidential. Currently KID was dressed in casual clothes he had brown eyes and black hair, he looked like an average high schooler, nothing was very noteworthy about this simple appearance. Which made it perfect for what they were discussing.

They were currently in a small coffee shop in a booth on the far end of the store. It had a decent amount of people in there and all were engrossed with their own things.

KID looked up from his hot chocolate and gave a bored look. "I'll first tell you about the branch that I am mainly after since I know of them the best." KID took a deep breath. "First of all hear me out on this, I know you of all people with think that I'm a nut case with what I'm about to say." He paused taking a sip of his drink. "They are after a magic jewel called Pandora which is said to grant immortality. I know it sound like total bull shit. I wouldn't even believe it if I hadn't met a real witch and seen her magic with my own eyes."

KID stopped to let that sink in, mainly due to the unbelieving look on Hakuba's face. The Brit could not comprehend that magic even existed in this universe. They all were supposed to be fiction, how could he believe KID on this?

KID sighs, "I know you won't believe that this is real, but at least the organization believes it does, enough to kill over it."

Hakuba recomposed himself after that. He also stored away that bit of information for later use. "Okay that is something I can believe, but how do they search for this gem? There must be hundreds that could be it."

KID took a sip from his mug. He put it back down then looked at his reflection in it. "They have to be large gems, that is the main requirement. The other, it is said if you hold Pandora up to the moon it will show another gem inside glowing red."

Hakuba gives KID a skeptic look. "And what would you do after you found Pandora? I'm assuming you are after the same thing given that you always hold the gem up to the moon then sometimes toss it back to the police force." Hakuba had to know, it was in his nature to find out the truth and reasons behind someone's actions.

"I would destroy it." KID said simply.

That made some sense to Hakuba being that KID and Kaito were the same. The organization probably killed someone he cared about, also that would prevent any more tragedies or deaths like what he went through. He could accept that, even if it seemed like an impossible search. "...Alright. What else do you know about this branch?"

"They are very accurate shooters, they've shot my heart multiple times and-"

Hakuba interrupted him "Wait, you were shot in the heart multiple times?!" He asked disbelieving. Hakuba sat back down given that some of the customers were starting to turn and stare.

"Yes, I was lucky though to have either a gem in my breast pocket, taking out my card gun and it getting hit instead and one time I was actually wearing a bit of shell. Though I still get bruised from the shots, they can also hit me in my arms so I can't shoot my cards back at them," the thief elaborated. "They also have snipers to get me while I am in the air, one time I only got by because the bullet grazed off of my monocle. Though other times I'm not as lucky and they shoot the main support bar for my hang-glider so I crash. My heists aren't just magic and flying."

Hakuba could not believe how much the thief had to go through. It seemed to him that the criminal was dancing along the line between life and death. It seems to be dumb luck why he hasn't died yet…

KID finishes his coffee and starts to get up. "I'm sorry but I have to be somewhere in a bit, and before you ask no it is not another heist. I just promised a friend that I would help them."

KID starts to turn but Hakuba calls to him, "Wait, how will I get in touch with you again?" Hakuba briefly thought that he was out of his mind getting into constant contact with a criminal.

KID looked like a deer in the headlights. Then he laughed a bit. "Wow Tantei-san, I didn't know you were so forward. I'll give you the number to my cell." KID pulls out a pen and a pad of paper from thin air and writes something down. "You can get to me through this number. You can send a random message now if you want to know it's real and not a prank number."

Hakuba looked down at the note, and then took out his phone. He sent a text just stating the exact time and sure enough a sound went off in the thief's pocket. KID pulled it out to show Hakuba that he got the text.

"Well now that that's all settled, I will be on my way. See you next illusion London gairi no tantei-kun," he said with a smirk as he left the shop.

Hakuba was left gaping at the thief; he could not make any sense as to how that thief thought.

* * *

Hakuba really regretted giving KID his number. He kept on getting nonsensical texts.

* * *

January 11, 2016 02:07 am

From 1412:

How can soccer balls be used as a weapon? Seriously they hurt! If it weren't for those stupid shoes that brat wouldn't even be able to do much other than sometimes blackmail me.

* * *

January 11, 2016 10:23 am

From 1412:

Did you know that there is a person that for some inexplicable reason has people, strangers mind you, always commit murder around him? He must have a shinigami following him or something, seriously a few hundred murders have happened around the guy.

* * *

January 11, 2016 07:49 pm

From 1412:

What does it mean when someone you know travels so much that you can't even figure out where they are in the world?

* * *

January 11, 2016 10:18 pm

From 1412:

OH MY GOD! I just saw a cat that had my hat and monocle on him! It was so cute!

* * *

January 11, 2016 10:20 pm

From 1412:

OH NO! There's a dog with a Sherlock Holmes Hat on it chasing the cat! Yes kitty climb the building, escape the detective!

* * *

Hakuba was seriously getting a headache. It's been a little more than a day since he gave KID his number and he had received multiple texts like these. He couldn't turn off his phone in case the police department called him in. He looked at his phone then blocked the magician's number.

Hakuba sighed as he closed his eyes, he should have expected this from the most annoying being on the planet. Honestly he didn't know what he expected would come out of this. He only wanted to get information on the Black Organization, not whatever KID was doing. He was definitely going to get a migraine if this continues.

Hakuba looked back down at the messages. It was like this was a different person from the one who looked so serious and hateful when he spoke of the organization. Seeing that the hate behind that person unnerved the detective. There was something in those eyes that he's seen a hundred times in different people. In those people who wanted revenge. Hakuba saw it in almost every murderer's eyes.

It unsettled the Brit to no end. Even more so seeing that he always seemed to say act things that would never give any sign to it. The only comfort is that he makes sure all his actions say that he will never cross into the point of no return. Though who knows what will send him over that edge, I have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Hakuba's phone buzzed again. He checked it and saw an unknown number. He opened his phone to see what it was about and whom it was from.

* * *

January 11, 2016 10:30 pm

From Unknown:

SERIOUSLY?! YOU BLOCKED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? It took me 10 minutes to switch my phone's number so this could get through! Why would you block me?

* * *

Hakuba sighed again, his headache just got a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

I got the idea of the messaging between a detective and the thief from **To fall in love with the one you cannot ever see** by Sin-Shira. Well that was chapter 2 I don't know how long each chapter will be but I just hope I'll be able to continue to write the fic. I'm really bad at continuing fics at a constant rate. Also anyone else think that Kaito is like chaotic good? Well until next time bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito was wondering what he was thinking. This situation just put him into more danger, Hakuba already suspected him and now he was about to become partners with the Brit. Sure, the magician could use help from the police department to catch the murders. But that also meant being around Hakuba more as KID, giving him more opportunities to see the similarities between Kaito and KID. The magician knew he couldn't really back down now, but he had to figure out how to juggle this partnership.

Kaito was feeding his multiple doves while thinking about his current situation. A few of them landed on him as he moved around the room. He always enjoyed when his doves nuzzled against him, it helped calm him down and clear his head.

Well at least the thief may get to be relatively close to the blond. He could find out how to help the detective more. Though the thief had to make sure that said detective would be out of the line of fire, these men were not the average everyday criminals. Kaito just hopes that the Brit never gets involved with the main branch of the Black Organization, which would be too much for this Sherlock Holmes fan. There are too many professional killers on that end. The thief counted himself lucky for getting the "lighter" side of the organization. He was able to take them on usually by himself, though he couldn't let Hakuba face these guys head on, they didn't know the detective yet and Kaito was planning on keeping it that way.

Kaito refused to have any more blood spilled because him. The only one he would allow to get hurt was himself. He would rather die than let anyone else die in front of him again. _Never again._

Kaito finished up feeding his many doves and got ready to head to school. _I wonder how Hakuba will react to me now?_ He thought as he left his house.

* * *

Kaito was slightly surprised to see the detective with an irritated look. He was the kind of guy that had a level head in every situation. Kaito probably should tone down the texts; otherwise the detective may start hating him more than he already did.

When the Brit saw the magician coming he sent a death glare. Kaito feigned a hurtful expression.

"Why Hakuba-san what ever did I do to make you look at me so?" He said with disappointment and hurt basically dripping off his words.

Hakuba's eyebrow twitched at the magician's tone. "You are causing me to have a migraine with your nonsense," he said with a flat tone.

Kaito gave a confused look. "What did I do?" He really sounded honest, though his acting helped with that.

Hakuba rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The ridiculous texts you sent as- never mind," he cut himself off and looked around him. He sighed, "Just forget I said anything."

The thief decided to not annoy the detective nearly as much with his messages or in class today. That didn't mean he couldn't mess with everyone else in the class.

Kaito went to take his seat just as the class was about to start. Soon after he teacher entered the class and that is when chaos was unleashed on his unsuspecting classmates. Many were covered in glitter, others started ending up with rainbow colored hair.

The thing that baffled the blond was that Kaito had not moved from his seat since the pandemonium started. He was trying to figure how the magician was doing this without even lifting a finger. Hakuba continued to contemplate this while doing the work the teacher was reluctantly writing on the board.

* * *

Kaito felt like he needed to do something to help the detective's opinion about KID boost up. He took a deep breath and sent a message.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:31 pm

From: 1412

Tantei-san I'm willing to meet up and answer some of your questions. I will refuse to answer the ones directly correlating with my reason for stealing as well as the reason I got involved with the neither Black Organization nor clues to my identity.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:42 pm

From: Detective Geek

Kaitou-san that would be helpful. I am just curious as to what goes on in your mind since you seem to change your personality and mood very quickly.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:47 pm

From: 1412

Different Poker Faces deter away unwanted eyes from the hidden truths, either for privacy or protection of one or both parties.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:50 pm

From: Detective Geek

January 17, 2016 9:38:23.44 at the coffee shop we met at before, don't be late.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:52 pm

From: 1412

I'll be there but what is up with you and telling the time to the hundredth of a second? Are you like a time lord and have to keep track of where you are in time to the exact moment?

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:56 pm

From: Detective Geek

I'm not going to justify that question with an answer, not like I was going to tell you why in the first place.

* * *

January 13, 2016 05:58 pm

From: 1412

You're no fun.

* * *

Hakuba looked up from his watch to the thief in disguise. "January 17, 2016 9:39:23.44, you are exactly 1 minute late. You probably did that just to annoy me."

The thief had his signature smug grin on his face. "Of course. Though I will answer your questions, just not every single one depending on the context."

Hakuba sighed; the thief was a headache in more ways than one. The detective could not understand what went on in the magician's head. One second he was serious, another smug and then switches to a silly persona. Hakuba couldn't decide which was the real Kaito.

Hakuba took a deep breath and asked his first question. "Who are the members you know of in this branch of the Black Organization? I will not get involved with the other branches at this time."

KID relaxed at that he would not get involved with the other branch but his face did not show any other emotion than his usual smug grin.

Before KID said responded he ordered a few things off the menu for the both of them before the detective could decide, though it was curious that he knew what he would have wanted. KID then turned to Hakuba with his poker face up. "There is really only one member of that I know their code name. That would be Snake, he does have many underlings, he also reports to a boss who reports to someone above that but I'm not sure how far up that goes. I do know that all branches do answer to a single boss. Though that boss focuses on a different branch mainly."

The waiter came over with their order so KID had paused. The server set down their drinks and snacks then left. The thief had then started to eat the chocolate cake he ordered. Hakuba made a note that it seemed that the amount of sugar the magician intakes may be why he always is too hyperactive, seriously how can anyone eat all that chocolate and live?

The Brit then averted his attention when the thief was about to speak again. "These men are professionals, just count yourself lucky that they aren't as smart as another branch I've encountered. Though you should never underestimate this group or else you will unfortunately end up like the numerous people who have met their demise by their hands." Neither KID's face nor voice changed at that point though there were many emotions in his eyes showing he was serious.

"Alright, I will keep my guard up around these men. Though how far does their intelligence ring reach? I'm assuming that since whey way you spoke that this is a very large Organization, so they must have people in multiple areas."

KID looked down into his cup with hot chocolate and was silent for a moment. He was probably considering how he should answer the question. The magician and seemed to make a decision and met the detective's gaze.

"The entire Organization is spread throughout Japan and I'm pretty sure they spread throughout the world from what I've heard from one of my associates. Their information ring does spread far and they have found out the identities of other individuals like myself before and taken them out. To escape them, the people after them have either infiltrated the Organization itself or basically faked their own deaths to keep those men off their scents. Though there are some who try to help out and even if they slip up a bit their entire operation might be ruined, after that it basically takes a perfect plan orchestrated by a mastermind looking at and controlling all points of the situation to throw them away from the truth."

Hakuba then wondered how the thief was able to survive all this for over a year. Before The blond could Brit could respond KID started speaking again. "Though for this specific branch I am usually the only one on their case. Though I do get some assistance from a couple of associates though that is very rare, they have their hands full with their branches of the Black Organization."

Hakuba takes this little bit of information into account. "So some of your associates are either detectives or apart of a large group like Interpol or other major groups like them then?"

KID freezes for a split second then continues, as it never happened. _Damn Poker Face._ Hakuba thought.

The thief looks at the detective with a hard gaze. "That is true though I won't disclose those individuals or organizations involved out of privacy and for their own protection."

So KID was an associate with the law in one way or the other, though the organizations he helps might not realize he is helping given that nothing around has really changed since he started his thieving. Hakuba was curious as to who these groups of individuals were though; he is a detective after all. He was probably never going to find out more about them if he stayed to this one branch.

Hakuba was processing the information that KID had told him and barely noticed when the thief moved to get up. Hakuba looked up as he saw the thief pay for their orders. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short but like this time I have to meet up with someone, different than last time."

Hakuba was a bit shocked at this fast change but he recovered quickly. "One last question before you leave, how many people know your true identity?"

KID looked at him for a second. "There are only eight people in the world who know my identity, though there are a few like you who have theories and speculations on who I could be. Now excuse me, I have to get to my other appointment on time or else they will beat me to a bloody pulp." The magician grimaced at the end. He shook himself out of it then walked out of the cafe without another word.

Hakuba was left thinking bitterly; _He just goes at his own pace doesn't he?_

* * *

Yay! I finished chapter 3, this one took a bit longer for me, and just to let people know in this fic Kaito and Shinichi are cousins so that's a heads up and yes I know that's not canon same with the number of people who know who he is, it has like 3 more but I want that for my fic, most of the other events around the characters will be canon, until I start into some original material, honestly I don't know how I made it this far. Also I wrote at least the first 5 chapter before I posted any of them because I absolutely suck at updating, this one I'm kinda surprised I was able to write this much already. I don't know how long this is going to be, I kinda have an idea going on. Well let me know what you think of this fic I would like to hear from you people well until I post the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito enters the inventor's house to meet with a few of the only people who know his secret. As he closes the door behind him he takes off the mask that he was using when meeting Hakuba, otherwise one of the occupants in the house might shoot him for being an unknown intruder.

He went to the lab in the basement because that is where the tiny detective probably was. The thief saw his cousin working on a laptop on a couch, organizing the information of the Black Organization. He was putting a profile on a member with the codename "Rum". Kaito hadn't heard of them yet so he assumed they just found out about the member.

He walked up behind the shrunken teen. "Any new leads on the organization?"

Shinichi jumped at the sudden sound but relaxed realizing who it was. "We've gathered more intel and found out that another Raven called Rum. Apparently he had killed with an earlier version of the APEX drug. I've also found someone who might have also taken the shrinking agent."

"That's great that you have more info and another lead on them. Speaking of which Hakuba said he would not look into other branches from the one following KID at least for now." Kaito said taking a seat next to his look-a-like.

"Make sure that he doesn't dig too deep on them anyways, you know how they work… Though it's good news that you have some help on your side of this case. Sorry I can't help you escape those snipers much."

"Hey you've got your plate full with these guys," Kaito gestured to the profile on the screen. "Besides these guys aren't nearly as competent as yours, or as careful. Let me know if you need any help collecting information on these guys, you know my disguises can easily rival Vermouth's."

Shinichi seemed to consider the options before he decided. "Not now but maybe another time. I don't have enough information to make any serious moves against them yet."

"Alright just send me a message when you get in over your head, though that is most of the time given your situation." Kaito said making a jab at the detective's height.

Kaito then grabbed his leg in pain after Shinichi kicked him. Even without the super powered shoes his kicks were painful. "Why are you always so violent?"

The detective did not respond and went back to work on the laptop. Before the thief could bug his cousin again his phone buzzed, telling him he had a message. He took a seat next to his cousin and looked at who sent him a text. At Kaito's maniac grin Shinichi gave the magician a skeptic look. The phantom thief did not give any reply and opened the message.

* * *

January 17, 2016 12:21 pm

From: Detective Geek

I don't understand Kuroba at all. There are so many sides to his puzzle. His emotions range from his usual hyper activeness to a chilling seriousness. Those eyes he showed when talking about this case was unnerving and felt like he might kill, I've encountered that gaze many times on other cases from the ones wronged or the murders themselves. I need to learn more from him but you know I lack the usual social skills. But I still consider him a friend at least; even with all the migraines he gives me and the sense of uneasiness from his quick change of face. Though the mysteries and tricks makes him interesting.

Also how is it that he knows my preference of drink and snack? What does it mean that he knows that? What do you think Baaya?

* * *

January 17, 2016 12:22 pm

From: Detective Geek

Ignore that text that was meant for Baaya, do not read it and delete it.

* * *

Kaito did not know how to respond. That text was a bit overwhelming to read. The more he thought about the text the warmer his face got. Though he also frowned a bit when he read the bit about his gaze being similar to a murderer's. He probably was over thinking and realizing that there was another person in the room he brought down a poker face but he was too late. Shinichi was already curious and read the texts before Kaito could get his phone away from the detective.

After he read the text he rolled his eyes, there was some concern in his gaze, "So when are you going to tell him?"

Kaito turned to him and stuttered, "W-what do you mean? Tell him what?" His poker face was faltering.

The detective just sighed shaking his head with an irritated expression. "That you like him. It's pretty obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet himself, He is a detective after all," he said bluntly.

Kaito looked aghast at the shrunken teen. He couldn't believe he was seen through so easily. "I-It's just a small crush, nothing more. I'm also better at using my poker face when directly confronted with the guy. I can just mess with him to distract him away from it. I'm not planning on doing anything with it anyway. Also detectives aren't that good at reading feelings given what happens when you talk with your girlfriend." The more he spoke he tried to sound more confident but it was clear he was embarrassed and liked the thought of maybe telling him. Though he was sure that the blond would just think he was joking around or worse completely reject him. At least he was able to jab at the shrunken teen that was turning red.

"R-ran's not my girlfriend," he grumbled "...and it's not like I know how hard it is to hide my feelings." Shinichi didn't look at him when he said that line.

Kaito kind of just pouted and turned away. "Well you know for sure that it's not one-sided… and you found that our very early on…" the thief grumbled.

"It's still hard to be right next to her and her never knowing that it's me. I have to do that so she doesn't get involved in this insanity, you know that part very well." He said glancing at the magician out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I'll help you get back to her in your original form and take these guys down. ...Well I think that is one thing Hakuba might be able help with if he gets involved with other branches of the Black Organization, he is actually a really successful forensic scientist as well as a detective. He has his own lab with all of the most advanced tech. That might help you and Ai-chan if using a full on lab instead of what's ever lying around in Professor Agasa's place. Though I hope he won't become involved with the full organization."

Shinichi only grunted in response, he seemed to only be half listening. He was focused on the profiles in front of him. "It may help but he should not be involved with them if we can help it."

"Yeah…" Kaito was starting to play with a deck of cards absentmindedly.

He got distracted and started thinking of how he should go about with his next heist. A small puff of smoke appeared in from of him and it then his laptop was in his lap. Shinichi glared out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out where Kaito had stored that thing.

Jii-san had sent the phantom thief information on potential targets. He looked through the list deciding which one he wanted to pursue first. He settled on the large amethyst that was being displayed in at a dinner party in Tokyo Tower. It would be very easy to disguise as anyone in that setting.

A smug grin appeared on his face. He had an idea at what he was going to do. He then put on a pair of gloves and wrote a calling card to the gem owner and finished it off with his signature doodle.

Shinichi turned to his cousin when he saw him getting up. "You heading out now?" He asked.

Kaito had glanced back at the detective as he made his laptop disappear. "Yeah I'm going to announce my next heist. I've got a fun idea for this one."

Shinichi backed off at the glint in the magician's eyes. He felt bad for the task force, that look never boded well for the police officers. "Then I'll see you later," He said as Kaito was making his way back upstairs.

"See ya," Kaito gave a two-finger salute as he climbed the stairs and left the house in the direction of the post office. He changed which one he went to each time to through the police officers off where his actual location was.

Kaito mailed the calling card and grinned at his idea for the heist.

* * *

Word of the heist had arrived the next night. Hakuba had seen the notice on the 10:00 news before the police department could contact him.

 _"We have just received the next announcement for KID's newest heist. Here is what it reads:_

 ** _The moon shines on us every night, but only 6 times we shined back,_**

 ** _Americas second dawning, left Japan humbled and setback._**

 ** _For 54 years their beacon stood tall, extending to the gods divine,_**

 ** _Only Baccus reached down, with this gift of stone, and certainly not wine._**

 _We do not know exactly when and where it is but the police will tell us when they unravel the riddle. Stay tuned here to hear the results first."_

Hakuba sighed when he heard the puzzle. He wrote it down in his notebook and looked at the copied down heist notice. He analyzed each line to decipher the meaning. He rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. He set it down knowing that he would be up all night solving it if he didn't.

 _It can wait till morning,_ Hakuba thought.

* * *

Okay first thing I have to say is thank you to my brother who made that riddle. He knew I was writing a Kaito KID fic (doesn't know it's shonen-ai) I said I was having trouble coming up with a riddle he asked what it would end as I told him and about half an hour later he comes back with that. I was just awe struck. I'm probably going to write another Magic Kaito fic and put this riddle in it and other riddles that he might help me with. Sorry if you're going to read those after this one but at least I don't think, as many people will read this one as that one since it will probably will be another KaitoxAoko at least on a side thing. But anyway what do people think that riddle will mean leave it in the comments as well as critiques. Well until next time bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hakuba saw utter chaos when he entered the police department the next day. Nakamori-keibu was yelling at every police officer that came near to him. He made his way to the inspector's desk as he dodged the officers running around the room.

Hakuba spoke to Nakamori when he got close. "Where are we in deciphering the code?"

Nakamori turned to the Brit, "We haven't deciphered it yet! Hakuba-kun go and help the other's working on it!" The inspector yelled at the young detective.

The young detective withheld a grimace with how loud Nakamori-keibu's voice was in his ears. He then headed over to the team focusing on deciphering the calling card.

Hakuba looked at his notebook to review the riddle. He took a seat at an empty computer and searched up Baccus which was the target, he assumed. From what he could see Baccus was a god of wine, and is usual shown with an amethyst to help keep him sober.

 _Amethyst,_ he thought. It gave him an idea for what to look for. Hakuba looked for any amethysts that would be on display. Many results popped up, there were a few that were in Japan but there were too many to tell which one he was after from that. He then looked at the third line, 54 years their beacon stood tall… Could it mean buildings? He searched up and for 54 years the Tokyo Tower was the tallest building in Tokyo.

Hakuba then looked up if there was anything going on in Tokyo Tower, and, of course, there was an exhibit of various gem, one being a rather large Amethyst. There would be a banquet to showcase it and it will be open to the public for a week after that.

Now that Hakuba had the what and the where he needed the when. That was probably what the first line was. _The moon shines on us every night, but only 6 times we shined back,_ he thought of the line. _Could it be times humanity has gone to the moon?_ Hakuba looked it up and sure enough that was the same amount of times they have gone up. It specifically called out the second time America went to the moon, he looked it up and it turned out that it was January 31st.

"Keibu, I deciphered KID's heist notice." Hakuba called over the other officers. Nakamori-keibu stormed over and demanded the translation with swears between his words.

"KID is going after the large Amethyst that will be display at Tokyo Tower. He will be trying to take it during the opening banquet on the 31st." The Brit told the inspector.

"Alright men go and get everyone ready for the heist. We're going to catch him this time for sure!" He shouted at everyone in the room. They all enthusiastically replied and ran to get prepared for the heist.

The blond was then left to his own devices. He had decided that he should probably go to school even if he missed half the day. Hakuba packed his things and called Baaya to pick him up.

* * *

Kaito didn't know how Hakuba would react when he came in. He did accidentally send that text the other day. The magician wasn't surprised to see that the detective was gone that morning due to the heist notice, though Kaito had wondered why Hakuba's parents always allowed him to come in late/not at all for a case or take trips across the world.

When Hakuba did enter the teacher didn't even bat an eye and just continued on with the lesson. The Brit did look a bit uneasy, most wouldn't notice the difference in his expression, when he passed the magician though that could be because of multiple reasons.

Class soon ended for lunch and Akako headed over to Kaito. She spoke in a low voice since it seemed to be another warning. "Kuroba-kun, Lucifer has given me another prophecy."

The thief just gave her a bored look. "What does he say this time."

The witch looked irritated. "You should not take these so lightly, especially this one talks about danger including one other."

Kaito straightened up a bit at that. All the others had told of danger for him and maybe telling who the one putting him in that situation is. It never told that someone else could get hurt as well.

The area around the girl darkened as she recited the warning. "Soon will come the time when the crows will swarm and clip the sinner's white wings and he shall fall back to earth. If his white knight should go in to save him blind, they shall both meet the same fate."

Kaito quickly glanced at Hakuba; said blond was talking to Aoko about one thing or another. The Brit felt his gaze and gave the magician a questioning look. Kaito then turned back to the witch after giving the detective a shrug.

The thief didn't say anything and his posture was the same as always but Akako could tell by the look in his eyes that he was taking this warning very seriously. Kaito always did even though each time he seemed to always brush her off. He is honestly thankful for her warnings, without them he wouldn't be prepared enough for whatever is to come.

Kaito was unsure what to do with this prophecy. After a minute of going over it in his head he had sent a message to Hakuba with his KID phone. Though after school so Hakuba wouldn't become suspicious of Akako at his moment.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:13 pm

From: 1412

Word of warning, I had gotten word from one of my few contacts and they gave me a heads up as that the organization will be at my next heist, and before you ask they didn't do something illegal to get it.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:21 pm

From: Detective Geek

I'm assuming that they're trustworthy since you seem to have few consistent allies.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:25 pm

From: 1412

That would be correct even though their way of getting information is a bit… unorthodox in a word. Like I said nothing illegal just a bit hard to believe.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:27 pm

From: Detective Geek

...Given that this is coming from you I fear as to what you think is "unorthodox" as you put it. Somehow it would seem like that would be black magic.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:28 pm

From: 1412

Red magic. Black magic is a whole other can of worms, though you were close in a sense.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:33 pm

From: Detective Geek

I'm not going to dignify that with a response since it is absolutely ludicrous.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:34 pm

From: 1412

You don't have to believe me, I still know for a fact that magic is real. Though witches and wizards don't tend to like magicians since all we do is trick people and copy them with cheap illusions.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:37 pm

From: Detective Geek

I don't think any of your schemes could be called "cheap". I'm guessing they take weeks of practice and honestly I have no idea how you afford all that stuff since you never keep any of the items you steal.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:39

From: 1412

It's nice that someone notices how much effort I put into my magic tricks. Also I actually have a business partner that helps fund my heists, and each yen is earned through legal means with a store they own. I owe them a lot since they have helped me so much. Without them I wouldn't have gotten this far…

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:42

From: Detective Geek

Then they must be very trustworthy, and seem to be very generous. It is good to hear that you have someone like that to help. I wouldn't want you to wind up dead before I figure your motivations and goals out.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:45

From: 1412

Yeah I would definitely be a dead man without that *jii-san. Without him I wouldn't have had the opportunity to perform such large-scale magic tricks, or be where I am today. There are few like that, I'm glad to have met someone like that in my lifetime.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:47

From: Detective Geek

You're lucky to have him then. I'm sorry but I have to cut this short, someone just screamed and I see some people running from that area. Though strangely enough I think I saw a child running towards the sound.

* * *

January 18, 2016 3:49

From: 1412

See you next illusion then. Also say hi to Conan-kun for me when you get to the dead body. My guess is there will be 3 suspects who are connected to the victim and meitantei will say something sounding childish that leads to the solving of the crime.

* * *

Hakuba just stared at that comment while he made his way towards the commotion. Just a bit later he would seriously question how the thief knew that Edogawa-kun was there and that it was a dead body. The detective would seriously question the chances and what would have had to happen for KID to immediately assume the exact circumstances that he encountered. That knowledge was scary to think about.

* * *

*For that star next to jii-san it is a bit on a play on words. What Kaito typed was the kanji for _old man_ not Jii's actual name; I just wanted to play with that since it tells whom he is talking about while not saying it outright.

Well that's all for this chapter, next one will be the heist. Be prepared for Kaito's antics at dinner parties, they're always turn out fun. For some reason when he goes to parties there is a recurring theme that he does at those heists (in detective Conan canon). Also woo-hoo, this is one of the longest fics I've written and kept up after this chapter I can't guarantee anything, I only wrote the first 5 chapter in advance so I probably won't have the constant updates now. Though if I get reviews that may help me write more. Well until next time bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay quick note that English will be in bold, and Japanese will be like normal and it will probably like that from this point on. So heads up on that for later chapters. It only occurred to me now even though the two main characters of my fic can speak English. I'm an idiot. Later in the fic not necessarily this chapter, they may speak in French and I plan on that being in italics.**

* * *

Hakuba walked around the display case while looking at the crowd. All the guests were wearing lavish dresses or fancy suits. Even the police officers dressed up to blend with the crowd even though KID knows all of their names and faces with his many heists with them before.

Even the Brit had worn something a bit more appropriate for the occasion as to not to stick out like a sore thumb. He had worn a chocolate brown suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a green-grey tie. Even when he was "under cover" the high school detective still wore similar colors to his favorite fictional character.

The blond was observing the people so he might see whom KID was disguised as. Though the thief wasn't the only one he was looking for. Hakuba was also looking for people who met KID's description for members of the Black Organization. He might not know if the magician was joking or not with the whole red magic thing but if it's a warning that KID takes seriously then they must be trustworthy, Hakuba knows that if he only trusts 8 people to know his secret then they must be a reason.

He kept a lookout, many he eliminated immediately for both since they either too short or way too thin to disguise their weight. He checked the security feed for the building, earlier he had asked for it to be sent to his phone so he could "Try to locate KID's escape root." The officers were very generous; honestly it bordered on idiotic how trusting they were.

Something caught his attention on the roof. There was a short blip in the feed, for most people they wouldn't think anything of it, but it had happened so many times when KID was hiding his entrance or exit.

Before he could go to check if his suspicions were right or not he found himself being stopped by a seemingly drunk young woman.

"Hi! I'm Shibata Aiya. My friends over there wanted to knows your name," the woman slurred. From where she came there was a group of other women cheering and giving thumbs up. "Are you here alone or do you have a date? I'm surprised someone as handsome as you doesn't have a date with him." Hakuba couldn't even get a word in before he was barraged with more questions.

Thankfully someone saw how uncomfortable he was and had stepped between him and the other woman. "Ah, Hakuba-chan! That's where you went!" She feigned a sigh, "Honestly whenever I turn my back you always wonder away and get into trouble. At least you're not like my cousin in that sense. His trouble always ends up with someone dead. Remember the text I sent you a while back."

Hakuba then observed his would be savior; she was just shorter than himself with long dark brown hair. She wore a fitted long sleeve green V-neck that had a white detail along the neckline and a low back. With a second look he then saw that something was off about the way she walked. It seemed as she was trying to walk with a different center of gravity.

Then he saw her necklace, if he wasn't a detective and observant of all the details to the KID ensemble he would have thought nothing of it. It was an emerald clover, the exact same shape and color as the one on KID's monocle.

Now with what the woman clicked in his mind he laughed in spite of himself. "Very true, if I believe in the supernatural I would believe he was cursed with how many people have died around him."

That did the trick since Shibata-san seemed a bit green with what they were talking about. "W-well, since you have a date I-I'm just going to go back to my friends. H-have a nice time with your date," she stuttered out. After that she ran off to join her friends, still looking slightly ill.

The blond had then turned to "woman" standing next to. "Thank you for the help, some people don't even give me the time to talk let alone end the conversation. Since you already know my name, what would be yours?" Hakuba asked just so he didn't blown KID's cover just yet.

"Hisakawa Aratani, I came with a friend as their plus one. They're probably off flirting with a group of men, like always," they said exasperatedly.

"Hisakawa-san then, I must apologize but I have to check something out before the heist." Hakuba told the thief in disguise but was stopped. They had stepped right between him and the stairwell as if knowing that's where he was heading.

"Now that would be a waist of you being at a party!" they said with a carefree laugh, similar to KID though with a woman's pitch. "Besides whatever you're going to look at will probably still be there when KID arrives." They paused a bit as if deciding something. "Hey can you dance?" they ask while gesturing to an area that some were dancing to some slow music.

Hakuba was taken aback, not expecting that question. "Y-yes I do know various dances from different parties my mother has hosted." The Brit hadn't meant to be that honest, he was just so surprised by the request that he let his guard down.

There was a hint of surprise in the thief's eyes so he clearly hadn't known but it vanished with a blink of an eye. "Great! Let's go!" They said as they grabbed his hand pulled Hakuba over to the area designated for dancing.

There were only a few couples dancing, they were doing a simple waltz. KID turned to face the detective, " **Well detective, care to dance?** " said the thief in perfect English and offered a hand to the Brit.

Hakuba slowly took the offered hand and got into position for a waltz. From the slight touch, Hakuba could feel a layer of scar tissue on KID's hand and back. He couldn't see the scars earlier so the thief must have put makeup over it to avoid drawing attention. It still unnerved the detective thinking how many more scars he could have or what he had to go through to get them. Hakuba didn't let these emotions show on his face to keep up appearances around them.

They started to dance in circles and the KID starts speaking in a low voice. " **I know that you were about to check something out on the roof.** ** _They_** **are most likely there, and I wouldn't let you face them alone. You haven't encountered them directly yet so you can't face them yet. If you face them without knowing what you're exactly up against will certainly be your downfall,** " they said in a cheery tone as if they were telling the blond an enjoyable story.

Hakuba followed along and kept a quiet cheery tone. " **Then why don't you tell me? You seem to know a fair amount about them. Can you see any of them in the room with us?** " Hakuba could tell that the magician was glancing around the room while they were dancing, so there must have been something or someone he was looking for.

KID laughed as if the blond had said something funny. " **Well like I told you don't be seen by them or let them notice you're looking. So far I haven't seen any of them in the room. I've memorized the faces of all the members I've encountered. I know of at least one member of them has disguise skills that rival mine, though she has been known to go out of her way to make sure one of my associates doesn't die. Though she are apart of another branch so it is very unlikely that she will show up. Just make sure to look over your shoulder periodically when I'm not there to watch your back, they got the jump on one of my associates when he wasn't looking, luckily he made it out alive. But other than that how are you enjoying the party?** "

Hakuba was wondering how he could drastically switch topics so easily. Though it's not an unwelcome change of subject. _They_ seem to be more terrifying than he had originally thought. " **I haven't had much time to enjoy it with it being a heist. The only thing that I've done is look for you and** ** _Them_** **.** "

KID gave the detective a scrutinizing look. " **You should really enjoy yourself more, you know never know what could happen. That's why I make the most of my heists so extravagant, so I can use my magic to entertain so many people. I'm just an entertainer who loves the wonder-filled eyes of the crowd. The eyes of you critics shine even brighter than anyone else when you solve one my tricks. Seeing that makes it all worth it** ," the magician said wistfully.

Hakuba was awestruck at the thief's words. " **At least you can do the thing you love, though not necessarily in the easiest way,** " the detective said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

KID let out a soft but genuine laugh. " **True but I do love a challenge. If you or some of the other critiques I meet hadn't given me a challenge early on I wouldn't be as skilled as I am now. I am grateful to you for multiple reasons such as that and offering to help out. Thank you.** "

" **I'm happy to help since you're facing off violent criminals, and I'd hate to see you get hurt when I can do something about it. You are at least my rival, without you I might have also turned out worse.** "

KID just smiled then pulled away to look at their watch. They frowned a bit. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I need to find my friend again before she makes every guy here her mind slave." The thief shivered after saying that, Hakuba wasn't sure if he was joking or not. It's near impossible to tell with the magician.

"Well the dance was enjoyable, thank you. Good-bye Aratani-kun, I hope you find your friend. I do have to get back to the others in the police department, I have a thief to catch." Hakuba told KID just to keep up appearances.

"See you again Haku-chan," they said with a wink then turned around, left the dance floor and vanished into the crowd.

Not even a minute had passed before the chaos of the heist ensued. Somehow KID had managed to cover the entire room and only the task force in hot pink glitter. It didn't touch the Brit though there seemed to be a trail of footsteps up the stairs. Only Hakuba had noticed since Nakamori and ordered the rest of the force after another of the thief dummies.

Hakuba followed the trail after the rest of the police officers had vacated the room. They led to the roof with the door slightly ajar. The detective made sure to keep quiet as he peered through the crack. He could just hear the conversation going on.

"Kuroba Toichi, you really have put us through the ringer this past year. But, we will finally put that last nail in your coffin," said a man wearing a black trench coat and fedora. He also had a mustache, similar to the one KID had described as "Snake". Around him was a dozen other people in similar attire.

"Snake you've been saying that for years. You've already failed many times, even when you were sure you had killed me. How many times have you shot at me? What a hundred times? Though no matter how many shots fired I always come back from the dead. What makes tonight any different other than the height you plan to make me fall from?" KID asked with a smug grin. His voice was that arrogant tone that he always used when he was in this persona.

"Unlucky for you, we dug up a bit of information on you. About the night you first appeared, your heists around the world and… your family." Snake had said with an evil grin broad across his face. KID had tensed up slightly, though it seemed like Hakuba was the only one to pick up on that.

"Yes we saw that you have a wife gallivanting the world, free as a bird. As well as the son that lives in Beika. How old is he now? I would say just over 18 I think. What was his name again? Oh right, Kuroba Kaito. If you don't want the same thing to happen to him like your nephew Shinichi then you will hand over that gem right now." Snake hand his gun trained on the white clad thief, ready to shoot him the moment he moved to escape.

KID just laughed at his words. "You think I care about them anymore? I've spent all this time pretending to be dead from everyone including them, if I really loved them wouldn't I have told them I was alive? Or tell them I was a thief? Ha, I wouldn't even recognize them if I was looking right at them," Kid said with malous clear in his tone, though from what Hakuba could see of the magician's eyes, there was a touch of regret and sadness in them.

Next thing he knew he saw KID approach the edge of the tower. Without hesitating he leaped off the edge. The next few seconds had all the men on the roof unloading all their clips in the direction of the hang glider in the distance. The last shot from Snake seemed to have hit because the white cape collapsed and was heading very fast towards the ground.

Hakuba quietly stepped away from the door till he was sure his footsteps wouldn't be heard then ran. While taking the elevator down the tower he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number as fast as possible. As soon as he heard the person pick up he didn't even give them time for a greeting. "Baaya, Get to the front of Tokyo Tower, we're going to need to leave as fast as possible, I just saw KID's hang glider get shot out of the sky."

The elderly woman was stunned at the teen's tone. "A-alright Bochama, I'll be there as fast as possible."

Hakuba was thankful that his caretaker didn't question him. His mind was too preoccupied with calculating where exactly the thief fell; he ignored the part calculating the chances of survival from that height.

As soon as he got outside he saw Baaya's car and jumped in. "He fell around where Nishikubohachiman Shrine is."

"Right, buckle your seat belt Bochama, I wouldn't want you injured from my reckless driving."

Hakuba did just that and starred in the direction where he saw the phantom thief fall.

 _Don't you dare be dead Kaito._

* * *

Welp that happened. I planned on this being a cute chapter but then my muse told me to write that ending. Poor Kaito, he has so many scars and has been shot out of the sky too many times. Sorry for the cliffhanger, also if the pacing of the story is weird. But as to where Kaito fell I looked up Tokyo maps and picked a location that was a decent ways away from Tokyo Tower but not entirely impossible. But yeah Nishikubohachiman Shrine is a real place; I can't make up a name like that. So hopefully I'll be able to type up the next chapter in time for the next update. Well until next time bye!


	7. Chapter 7

It took a painstakingly long hour for Hakuba to find where KID fell. The Brit saw a scene that was similar to an angel with its wings clipped and broken. The magician was lying unconscious in an ally, hang glider torn and broken around him. The thing that stood out most was the red blooming on the white suit around his chest.

Hakuba ran over to the broken thief. He saw that the wound causing all that blood was on his left side above where his heart is. He started to remove the blood soaked jacket and dress shirt. The detective then grabbed the already torn cape and started to turn it into makeshift bandages. While Hakuba was putting pressure on the wound he noticed just how many scares the magician had. The thief was covered in them some long and jagged while many were clearly bullet wounds.

The detective finished his makeshift bandage and picked up the still unconscious thief. He had hid the main parts of the costume so people wouldn't think that Kaito was KID. The Brit had put him in the back seat of Baaya's car while she was still recovering from seeing Hakuba carrying a scarred and bleeding Kaito.

"Baaya, please head to the nearest hospital, I would believe that would be the Tokyo Medical and Surgery Clinic," the blond said very calmly.

Hakuba's voice shook Baaya out of her stupor. "B-Botchama is that…?"

"Yes and he needs medical attention. He's been shot and has lost a lot of blood," he told her.

"A-Alright, I'll try to get there as fast and safely as possible," she said as she started the car.

The trip only took 10 minutes to get to the Clinic; Hakuba had called ahead letting them know that they were coming with an emergency case. When they arrived the detective picked up the unconscious magician and carried him into the building. As soon as the nurses saw the state Kaito was in they took him to get him treated. One of the doctors asked the Brit if he knew the thief's blood type as well as their names. He had told them that Kaito's blood type was B and told them their names. The doctor then retreated into the room where they were taking care of the thief.

Hakuba sat in the waiting room with Baaya thinking over what happened earlier that night. What Snake had said to KID had confirmed that the two KIDs were related.

 _Kuroba Toichi was the first KID. He must have been killed by this organization to make Kuroba-kun have that look in his eyes. These men had stolen his father away from him..._

The detective then looked up everything that he could about the world famous magician on his phone. He saw many articles praising the man's skills and in most of the photos he can see a young Kaito grinning up at his father. He then came across the article about Kuroba Toichi's death. It said that the man had perished when pyrotechnics for the trick malfunctioned causing an explosion during a show, engulfing the magician. The article had sent its condolences to the family especially Kaito since it said he was sitting in the front row when it happened.

Not only did Kaito lose his father at such a young age, he saw all the graphic details of it. Hakuba was surprised how the young magician turned out after something so traumatic. Also with a mother who seems to be somewhere different every time he speaks with her it seems like, from what the Brit has heard. It's astounding that the brunette didn't turn out worse; it must have been Aoko-kun's and Nakamori-keibu's influence…

The doctor from earlier approached the detective. "Excuse me young man but we need to ask you a few questions about your friend."

Hakuba sat up a bit straighter, "Yes?"

"Your friend, Kuroba-san, has lost a significant amount of blood. How long ago did he sustain that injury?"

The blond checked his pocket watch "That would be 1 hour 23 minutes and 27 seconds ago."

The doctor was a bit shocked at the preciseness of the time Hakuba gave. "A-Alright, how did he sustain the injury, a bullet wound is very serious."

Hakuba took a deep breath. "He was at the KID heist earlier tonight. He went to a nearby roof to see if he could spot Kaitou KID there, he is a big KID fan. Unfortunately he ran into some shady individuals who were shooting at KID. He got caught in the crossfire. He had managed to get away but it took me a while to find him. He called me first because he knew I would be in the area for the heist. Can you please keep this on this off the records if possible, if he was shot by these people then his life might be in more danger if they try to find him."

The doctor was shocked by his answer. "A-Alright but when we were sewing up the wound we saw that he had many similar wounds…" they said with concern in their eyes.

"Those I can only assume are from tricks gone awry. He's a magician who likes to take risks so I see him injured frequently. For one of his tricks he used about 35 guns."

The doctor's expression grew more concerned at that news. "Well, make sure he stays away from those types of magic tricks if you can."

"I'll try, but I would like to ask when can he be released?" Hakuba asked.

"We would recommend he be transferred to Hiroo Ebisu Hospital and stay the night there to recover."

"Would it be possible to avoid that, I'm concerned that of his safety…" Hakuba said with a worried look.

The doctor looked at him sternly. "When he wakes up he can be released if it's that urgent. Though I would need consent from Kuroba-san's parents. We can't release him to a friend unless the guardian gives confirmation."

As if on cue Hakuba's phone went off. Hakuba didn't' recognize the number when he picked it up. "Hello, Hakuba Saguru speaking."

"Hi Saguru-chan! I know we haven't been officially introduced yet but just had the phone over to the doctor. I'm Kai-chan's mom!"

Hakuba was stunned into silence as he handed over his cellphone to the doctor. He saw the doctor get stressed and kept fumbling over words. Their expression showed a wide range of emotions from embarrassment to panic.

After a few minutes the doctor shakily handed the phone back to the detective. "Okay everything should be okay now, make sure to take care of Kaito! I'm sure he'd be happy to know you helped him this much. Also make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble with the wrong people as much. Bye!" and the phone cut off.

Hakuba just looked at his phone wondering what just happened. The sounds of the doctor brought the Brit back to reality. They seemed very flustered, "O-Okay, when Kuroba-san he can be released." He started to walk away and muttered something that sounded like, "What is wrong with these people."

Hakuba was left thinking of what Kuroba's mother had said to him and her timing. The detective thought it was unnerving the timing that she had. She knew the exact moment to call, the blond started to look around to see if he could find any indication as to how she knew. He couldn't see anything in the direct vicinity. Given that she was the wife of a phantom thief she would know some things, how much the detective would have a hard time finding out.

"Botchama, you should go see your friend. When he wakes up you can explain what happened and put his mind at ease," Baaya had told the high school detective.

"Thank you Baaya for reminding me." Hakuba then got up and started to walk to the room Kuroba was in.

The blond entered the room and saw that the magician was bandaged and had a blood transfusion. Some of the bandages even though they were fresh had blood showing through. Now that the detective had the time to look over the thief, he was more injured than the Brit had originally thought. He was covered in bruises of various colors from crashing and there were bandages spread out on him.

Hakuba sat down next to the sleeping Kuroba, just looking at the tired and beaten up face. The detective never really noticed how tired the magician was, there were large bags under the thief's eyes. The blond assumed that all the bruises cuts scars and bags were always covered with make-up so no one knew the extent of the toll this life took on him. The only sounds in the room were the rhythmic breaths let out by the brunette.

Hakuba was now seeing how much Kuroba was going through, seeing and feeling the scars as well as hearing new bits of the story. The detective knew that the magician was bold and eccentric, only now does he see how strong and dedicated the thief was. Most people would have given up, been hurt beyond repair whether physical or mental, or have died if they were in the magician's shoes. But since it was Kuroba doing all this, he can survive while still hold on to his morals and his life. Hakuba was starting to see the thief in a new light.

* * *

Ugh… yes I know it's a week late and shorter than the others; honestly I had written myself into a corner and kept on procrastinating.

The only reason I was able to get out this chapter was because of my first review!

Thank you so much Klynnin! That really boosted what I thought of my fic. Hopefully I'll be able to continue writing.

Also I will post on Sundays though it may not be every Sunday anymore. At the latest it will be every other Sunday if I don't get too lazy… Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited. Well until next time bye!


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that Kaito notices before he opens his eyes is the familiar pain of a bullet wound and aches of having a rough landing. He then becomes alert realizing that he is in a bed, remembering that he crashed in an ally. The magician cracks open an eye and the first thing he sees is Hakuba in a seat next to what seems to be a medical bed. The thief was less panics but still on guard.

Kaito groaned to let the detective know he was regaining consciousness. The Brit watched the thief with a look of concern was hinted in his eyes. The blond spoke first, "You had a very eventful night," he said with a flat tone.

"Yeah, but I've been through crazier," the magician said while sitting up.

Hakuba gave Kaito a hard look, "You really could get killed one of these days."

The thief just shadowed his eyes. "It's not like I can quit now, I'm too far in to go back now..." He looked at the Brit with a grin, "But I would be lying if I said I hated this life. It's given me an opportunity to have these huge shows."

"So you're not going to deny it anymore?"

"..No, at least not to you. But if you mention it in class of course I'll deny it or somewhere in the public eye. Though since last thing I remember was falling in the suit and I wake up unmasked, it's impossible to deny then. I'm guessing you're the one that brought me here… thanks," Kaito said with gratitude clear in his voice.

Hakuba looked into the magician's eyes. He sighed and looked away. "Just try not to get yourself into more trouble than you already are." The detective then stood up, "Do you think you can get up? I asked the doctors to let you out once you woke up."

Kaito was a bit surprised at this. "Y-yeah I can. But how did you convince to let a guy who was shot out almost immediately?"

The detective shrugged, "Choice truths and short call from your mother."

The magician visibly paled when he heard that last part. "She didn't say anything weird did she?" Kaito also pondered how she even knew he was shot, last time he had heard from her she said she was in Germany. The woman was scary.

"She didn't say anything too weird to me at least, she had left the doctor a fumbling mess after a 5 minute conversation."

While getting off the bed Kaito let out a bit of nervous laughter.

They walked out of the room and met with the doctor. "Ah, Kuroba-san you're awake. You are free to leave at any time. You should also show your gratitude to Hakuba-san. Not everyone can just run around the city to find a friend that got shot then have a clear enough head to get the help they needed." He then left the two looking at medical documents.

The magician then turned to detective. "Yeah… thanks Hakuba, I don't want to think about what could have happened if you weren't there. It's nice to know someone's got my back." Kaito gave the Brit a full on genuine smile.

A slight blush dusted across Hakuba's face as he replied, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure you made it out alright." A sly grin grew on the Brit's face, "Besides I can't have you die on me before I capture you."

Kaito stopped walking and just looked at the detective. "Seriously? You have all the evidence you need to arrest me right now. So why wait, and why help me out?"

Hakuba turned around to face the thief with a smirk. "I never explicitly said that I was going to arrest you. Nor did I say how I was going to capture you. Now let's get going, best not to draw too much attention to us."

The magician floored with that response. His brain was running a thousand miles an hour just trying to process what the Brit had said. Once he noticed how far ahead the detective was of him he ran towards to him called out, "W-Wait, Hakuba what do you mean?"

"Really Kuroba, even though you're a genius, you're and idiot. Also I think we've known each other long enough to call each other by our first names. So Kaito you can call me Saguru." He started walking away with a smile clear on his face.

Kaito followed close behind, with blush clear on his face.

* * *

The following day Kaito did not show up to school, Saguru assumed it was to allow himself some time to heal. Aoko-san had said that he wasn't feeling well and had a fever from staying outside in the cold too long. The detective then wondered if the magician actually was sick after being unconscious for over an hour in an alleyway during the heist last night.

At the end of class the Brit then covered a yawn, he hadn't gotten much sleep after making sure that Kaito had gotten home without worsening his injuries. When the detective looked up again he saw his red-eyed classmate staring intently at him above his desk. They were the only ones left in the class. He always felt strange around the girl, it honestly weirded the Brit out.

"Is there something I can do for you Koizumi-san?" Saguru asked. Given the way she was looking at him he could tell she wanted to say something.

"I heard that a dove had had its wings clipped last night."

Saguru looked at the violetett with a suspicious look. "It's true that it seemed that KID had crashed but it's happened many times before… With that person I'm sure that they made it out if his hang glider got torn. But why are you so curious?" The detective also wondered how she had heard about this event if wasn't even mentioned to anyone outside of those who were present when the thief was shot.

"I have my ways of knowing what happens when it comes to Kuroba. At least he actually admitted that side of him to you. Every time I mention it he denies it, though he still takes my warnings seriously. You should as well, Kuroba will not be here this week and he will be in danger, unfortunately I don't have a way to directly contact him. Tell him that I said this 'The ravens are circling the dove while his wings clipped. The hawk will soon be found out and will meet the same fate as the little demon. The hawk needs to know the truth of the raven's words. The day is coming soon when everything will be revealed.' Make sure he hears that."

She disappeared before Saguru could even form some form of response. He could only think that his "normal" life was gone and that logic can't explain everything that's going on. The world was crazier than the detective had ever thought.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:39 pm

From: Detective Geek

How are you doing?

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:40 pm

From: 1412

I'm doing alright; this isn't the worst injury I've gotten during a heist.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:45 pm

From: Detective Geek

That doesn't shake my concern… Anyway Koizumi-san told me to give you a message. ...She knows who you are doesn't she?

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:47 pm

From: 1412

Akako… She find out in her own way, though I've never said she was right even though she has all the proof she needs. What did she say?

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:50 pm

From: Detective Geek

"The ravens are circling the dove while his wings clipped. The hawk will soon be found out and will meet the same fate as the little demon. The hawk needs to know the truth of the raven's words. The day is coming soon when everything will be revealed."

She seems to be sure of her words even though they're similar to your heist notices.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:55 pm

From: 1412

Shit. I need to talk to my cousin about this. When do you think you can meet up at my house? This needs to be taken care of immediately. This could end with the worst-case scenario.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:56 pm

From: Detective Geek

Kaito what is going on? What's going to happen?

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:57 pm

From: 1412

Saguru just trust me on this. I'll explain later but we need to meet up as soon as possible.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:58 pm

From: Detective Geek

I can be there in an hour. There are a few things I need to take care of first.

* * *

February 1, 2016 3:58 pm

From: 1412

Okay then see you then. Be careful if Akako says that the ravens are circling that means then they must be around. Watch your back.

* * *

First of all I'm so happy to have gotten 3 reviews this time! (Guest), C(Guest), and KingKagura thank you so much.

C(Guest): honestly I have no idea what you're talking about, sorry -_-' but when I read that I'm just like ...what? Which relative were you even talking about? Where were you getting this idea?

KingKagura: I'm really glad you like the fic, and who knows, maybe it's already happened. \\(*v*)/

Ugh. It's getting harder to write but I've been able to pump out chapter because of the reviews so thank you again. Also I had this thought while writing chapter 7 but… What if Kaito has like a natural resistance to magic. He never became a slave to Akako and he resists the spells she puts on him till it's broken by his luck. On that note Shinichi has and I quote from Magic Kaito 1412 Akako "He gives off strong, clear energy, just like Kuroba-kun. He also has the cunning of a demon and keen eyes that can penetrate a person's heart." This is just speculation but maybe that aura is why people die around him. Akako sensed that of Shinichi when he was up in a helicopter and she was on the ground, so is it a possibility? Well until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Saguru was a little worried with Kaito's reaction to what Akako said. Whatever it meant, it was bad. The Brit wondered exactly what "meet the same fate as the little demon" meant. He assumed that Kaito was the dove, and that he was the hawk given their pets. Saguru was still debating on who "the little demon" was when his phone buzzed.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:08

From: 1412

Make sure you free up the rest of the day, this will take a while.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:10

From: William Hartnell

Okay I will. Wait did you just change the name?

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:15

From: 1412

I'm working on multiple things doing that are keeping me calm as well as practicing card tricks. Make sure you're free for the rest of the day!

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:17

From: Patrick Troughton

All right just don't exert yourself too much, that wound is still fresh.

* * *

Saguru sighed as he didn't receive any sort of acknowledgement from the thief and looking at the names he was given.

He then dialed a number in his phone. The person picked up after two rings.

"Good evening Botchama," came the voice on the other line.

"Good evening Baaya, I called to say that I will be busy all afternoon. Can you tell boku no chichi?"

"Of course, but what will you be doing?" the woman asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"An urgent matter has arisen concerning Kaito. He is currently fine but I need to see for myself. It seems as something is going to happen soon."

There was a short silence before the woman responded, "Make sure nothing happens to either of you. I'm already worried enough as it is with you being a detective. I also want the person you care about to stay safe as well. I'm kind of glad you have each other to watch each other's back," the detective could imagine a small smile on his caretaker's face.

"Baaya… I'll make sure we try to stay out of trouble. Though given him, it will be hard. Thank you for your concern. I'll send you a message after I leave."

"Alright, goodbye Botchama."

"Bye Baaya," he then ended the call. He then started on his way to Kaito's house. He decided to update the magician.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:27

From: Jon Pertwee

I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day and headed in your direction now.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:33

From: 1412

Great, I've been getting ready to meet up with the others. We'll be going to meet them when you arrive.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:35

From: Tom Baker

What others? I'm guessing the cousin you mentioned is one of them, but you're talking of more than one.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:39

From: 1412

Yes my cousin is one but the others I'll introduce to you when we get there. It will take a while to explain their situation.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:41

From: Peter Davison

I'll take your word on than then. I should be there in 18 minutes and 54.28 seconds from now.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:44

From: 1412

I still have no idea as to why you're so obsessed with time.

* * *

February 1, 2016 4:49

From: Colin Baker

...It's a long story… Maybe after you tell me your story I'll tell you mine.

* * *

Saguru looked at his phone not fully believing he wrote that. He can't believe that he had just considered telling the story to anyone, let alone mention that something happened. There was only a hand few of people in the world who knew… He must truly trust Kaito if the detective even considered on telling the magician it.

The Brit just kept on walking. Time passed quickly as he dwelled on those thoughts. He saw the thief's house started to appear. The blond thought that the house was too big just to have one occupant. He pushed those thoughts back as he knocked on the door right at the time he said he would.

It took Kaito 4 minutes and 13.57 seconds to answer the door. When he came out he grabbed the detective and pulled him inside.

When Saguru looked around the room all of the blinds were pulled closed. The thief continued to go through the house and up the stairs. After 1 minute and 23.41 seconds the brunette called down. "Come up here we're not leaving through the main entrance."

The detective was skeptic but followed the sound to what appeared to be the thief's bedroom. It was clean and had personal belonging here and there. There were many items that seemed to be for magic tricks, but what stood out the most would be the framed life size photo of Kuroba Toichi. Before the blond could say anything Kaito spoke up. "Congratulations you'll be the first critique to enter this place," he said with a tone similar to KID. "Follow me we'll be going out the back entrance. Also careful there is a drop." The magician then walked to the picture of his father and went through it like a revolving door. It revealed a flip side of the picture, that being of the late magician as KID.

When the Brit went through he fell about 20 feet and landed seated on a wingback chair. The blond groaned, "How is it that you're fine after that fall?"

Kaito just scratched the back of his head, "You kind of get used to it after a while. It also helps knowing how to properly land after that kind of a fall." He let out a small laugh. "At least you knew there was going to be a drop. First time I went through I didn't even know that picture was a door. I fell face first on that seat."

The detective was finding hard to imagine the thief landing on their face. It would have been amusing to see though. He then looked around the room to see it was filled with contraptions used in many of the thief's heists. Face right across from the chair was a jukebox. There were framed pictures on the wall behind it and a piano to the left of it.

"Hey Saguru," Kaito's words brought the Brit out of his musings. He let a small smile appear on his face after hearing the magician say his name. He saw that the magician was by one of two cars that were down there. One being a classic western style silver car, the other being a normal one that draws less attention though still a brighter shade of blue than most cars. The latter was the one the thief was next to. "We're going to go in this car, come on my cousin and the rest are one their way there now."

Saguru got into the passenger side seat and raised an eyebrow as Kaito got buckled in. "When did you get your license?"

"Yeah, Kasan took me to America for a few months before my 16th birthday and had me get a license there."

"But you're not still 17, you're still not legal to drive in Japan," the blond said still not convinced.

"Honestly I don't know what Kasan did but in the mail a few month back I got my Japanese issued license. I don't want to know what she did, she can be very scary and manipulative."

The detective just nodded in agreement. From what little interaction he had with the woman, he thought she was terrifying.

* * *

They left through an underground passage that let out a few miles away. Saguru pondered how far the tunnel systems went and how long they've been there. Most of the trip was silent, neither of them really knew what to talk about. They started at what they were going to be revealing in the next few hours.

Saguru didn't know where they were going but it must be safe on off of the Organization's radar. Soon there were less buildings on the sides of the road and the main city was getting further and further away. Up ahead he saw a huge dark mansion. Since the magician didn't veer away the Brit assumed that's where they were heading. It seemed like the sky had dulled around the building but the detective passed it off as shadows from the tall trees around them. Kaito parked the car in front of the mansion and gestured to the building. The main thing that was out of place in this atmosphere was a yellow buggy also parked near the estate.

The pair walked to the door and right as they reached the front door it opened for them. The detective hesitated for a second but the thief next to him didn't even bat an eye and walked in. The room they entered was decorated with a more western style and red was the main color used.

The magician called out, "Akako, Shinichi, where are you?"

"Over here!" called a child-like voice.

They followed the voice to a sitting room. Here the red continued throughout the room. On the red velvet couch across the room was his classmate, Conan-kun, a girl about the same age as Conan with light brown hair and a cold look on her face and 2 balding white haired men, one on the heavier side.

The detective gave the magician a questioning look. "Look I know what you're thinking but at least hear the introductions of everyone first." He then turned and started gesturing to various people in the room, first was the thinner of the 2 older men, "This is my partner Jii Konosuke, he's the one that has been helping me with heists," said man nodded his head to Saguru. "The man next to him is Agasa Hiroshi, a friend of Jii-chan and an inventor." The larger man says hello to the Brit. He then gestured to the young girl, "This here is Haibara Ai but her real name is Miyano Shiho. She's a scientist that specializes in poisons." The girl just glares daggers at Kaito and he doesn't even flinch. The magician then pointed to the voilette, "Of course you know Akako is our classmate but not that she is a witch that specializes in red magic." The witch just flicked her hair in response. Kaito then walked over to Conan and put his hand on the kid's head, "And last but certainly not least, my cousin, Edogawa Conan or by his real name Kudo Shinichi. The people you see before you Saguru are some of the few people that know about the Black Organization and are is one way or another trying to take them down."

* * *

...Yeah I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but at least I got out this chapter a lot quicker!(wishful thinking but school starts up again for me this week) Wow, I did way too much research just to find out what Kaito's age would be and if he could drive (honestly I'm still not sure, it's so confusing). Also thank god for the wiki since it helps so much with what people call each other and different details about them. I also know what I'm going to be doing for the next few chapters for once but that wouldn't have been possible without my wonderful reviews!

Thank you again to C(guest) and KingKagura for your reviews.

C(guest):It's fine that they got mixed, thank you for that long review it really gave me ideas for the fic like the Doctor Who reference, in my headcanon I think Saguru is a Whovian. Also I honestly wasn't thinking of Lupin when I wrote that little bit in Ch. 2 but it could have been I was just thinking of the DC cover when there was a cat on Conan's shoulder with a hat and monocle. You're question about Kaito and Shinichi will be shown in next chapter and no Hattori doesn't know about Kaito. I'm glad you like the slip up! Also the conversations in the cafe wouldn't be bugged since at that point they didn't know about Kaito nor Saguru, so they wouldn't be bugged in the first place. Also the people who aren't canon who know are currently in the room, I use the wiki as reference. I think I covered everything in that review, thanks again it really got the story moving.

KingKagura: Well it all depends on what I decide when the time comes, I haven't set anything in stone yet so they may be answered.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, for a bit they may actually come out every week till I hit the next writer's block. At least I now know where I'm going with this fic. Well until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Saguru was speechless due to what he had just learned. His mind was processing all the information that he had just learned from Kaito. Some of it was easy to understand, another seemed impossible and one part was completely insane. Kudo Shinichi and a scientist the size of children, he had seen pictures of the fellow teen detective before his "disappearance," so it seems impossible that he's now the size of a child. Then last of all his classmate is said to be a witch. He could not comprehend what was just the magician told him because it was so illogical.

The detective had been silent for too long because the thief was trying to get his attention. "Hey, Saguru you still in there?"

The Brit straightened up, "Yes it's just that some of that information is hard to believe."

"True, but at least some of them has a "logical" answer that will help wrap your head around some of the things happened to this group." He then looked over to Conan, or Shinichi as the blond had just learned, and nodded to him.

Said person nodded back and faced Saguru. "You're probably wondering how Haibara and I got to the size of a child."

"Yes it is hard to see how a fellow high school detective suddenly turn into a child," the Brit said with a skeptical look.

"Well at least my situation has a logical solution other than her," he said while jabbing his thumb in Koizumi's direction. "Like Kaito had said earlier Haibara is a scientist who specializes in poisons, or at least she used to be when she worked for the Black Organization."

The blond's eyes widened at that detail and glanced at the other strunken teen in the room. The cold look she had earlier seemed to turn colder, she also had a dark aura around her.

"She was working on a continuation of a poison that was supposed to deteriorate the composition of its victim," the other detective continued. "It was meant not to leave any evidence behind but as you can see, it didn't have the intended effects exactly. Instead of that the drug had shrunken us to this size, though when this happens it feels like you're melting." He had said that with a grimace.

Saguru was going to ask why he took the drug when his thoughts were answered, "I was with a friend of mine when I saw a pair of suspicious people. I followed them and saw some type of deal and was so distracted I didn't see one of them sneak up behind me. They struck me and then forced me to take a pill. Then they just left me to die… I blacked out from the pain, when I woke up I was this size. I couldn't really tell anyone or I might put them and myself in danger. The only person I told at the beginning was Hakase."

The Brit then voiced a couple of his questions that were nagging at him, "How did you meet Haibara-san then?" He then turned to the magician, "And how you did you find out about all this?"

Shinichi took a deep breath, "For Haibara it's more she found me. Earlier that year I had met her elder sister, though the day I met her I saw her die… Haibara wanted to know what happened to her and she was about to get killed by the organization anyway and took the pill, it helped her escape. As for Kaito..." he said looking at his cousin.

"I found out about this on my own," he said picking up where the other brunette left off. "He would constantly go to my heists and try to catch me, though after a while I saw so many similarities between him and my cousin. Then later during my heist for the Imperial Egg, I had the ship bugged and overheard his conversation with Hakase and found out that he was Shinichi then. I helped him a bit with the case while making him paranoid," he said that last part with a smirk. "I helped him from getting discovered and then spent a few months trying to see how this happened, plus it was fun seeing him try to figure out my tricks. After the heist on the train I decided to tell him since I saw that he was being chased by guys eerily similar to the ones chasing after me. I hat sent one of my doves to give him a message to meet with him at his old house. There I told him who I was and what I knew of the Organization. We've been helping each other out when we can since."

Saguru was contemplating the information he just received. "Why are you telling me all this now? I have only just started to help you 29 days ago, it seems you're a bit too trusting with me."

Shinichi then elbowed Kaito with a smug look on his face. The magician dismissed what the shrunken teen with an eye roll. "We've been friends for a year now and during that time you've helped me out both as Kaito and as KID. Also Akako's prophecy seriously concerns me."

The blond gave the witch a skeptical look, "I'll try to ignore how ludicrous the idea of magic is and ask my main query on it, what does it mean? I can decipher some parts of it but other parts still doesn't make sense."

The thief's face grew more serious at that and then took a breath. "As you might have deduce I'm the dove, while you are the hawk and the Ravens are just another name for the Black Organization. The one you would not know is the little demon, that refers to Shinichi. When it says you'll meet the same fate as him it mean that you'll be forced to take APTX 4896, the same as Shinichi and Haibara. Though we're going to try to avoid that at all costs." Kaito's expression became more contemplative, "Maybe when that happens and we have you avoid consuming the drug, we take that pill and see if we can make an actual cure!" He said to his cousin.

"That… could work. Instead of starting from scratch Haibara will be able to see all the components and most likely be able to make the reverse." The other detective was starting to think and he started to form a grin on his face.

Akako then spoke up for the first time since Saguru arrived, "Remember the prophecy Kuroba Kaito, it says everything will be revealed and needs to know the truth of the ravens words. As much as I want every man in this world to be mine I don't want you to go and die before I make you mine."

Kaito cringed slightly but still straightened up. He sighed, "You're still on that? Seriously woman you need to stop making every man around you your slave. Also why do always ask Lucifer what is going to happen to me? I am grateful for the heads up but still, every month you have a new prophecy about me."

"I do that so you don't die, I've seen your end many times in these prophecies and if I did nothing they would have come to fruition. You draw these events to you like he," she said pointing to Shinichi, "draws death to him. Most people would rarely get a prophecy around them while you and the people around you get many, ones predicting horrible events."

Kaito was quiet for a bit, "It's not my fault, I don't think. But thank you Akako for your help," he said sincerely. "Your tips really do help me out on my heists."

Akako was a bit taken aback but then went back to her usual stance, "Now you thank me, probably because Hakuba-san is now involved."

The magician gave her a bit of a glare. "Well getting back on topic we should tell you the other members of the Black organization that we know of." The thief then started to pull out pictures of multiple in black clothing, "These are the members we have seen so far, Gin and Vodka," he said while showing a picture of a man with long silver and a large man, both wearing all black, "where the ones that forced Shinichi to take the drug. Then these two," he pointed out a pair with sniper rifles, "are Chianti and Korn, they're assassins for the organization. Then there's Vermouth," he said while showing a picture of a blond woman, "is… strange. Her skill set is like my own with disguises, though she has gone out of her was to keep Shinichi alive, what her motives are, we don't know. Then there is Bourbon," showing a picture of a dark skinned man with light hair, "he is an undercover agent for National Police Agency Security Bureau Security Planning Division, though just because he is a the black organization he does break the law when it is required of him. Though we do know his name is Furuya Rei through interaction while he was acting as a normal civilian. Then there is Kir or Hondou Hidemi," showing a picture of a brunette woman, "she is a member of the CIA and Shinichi has helped her a couple times so she is one member that we can trust. There are two more members that we know of, Rum, the second in command, and a boss above everyone. I know that you are involved but I still don't want you to become known to these people if at all possible. Every member has at least attempted to kill, and those who have killed have a high body count…" Kaito's expression was very serious with some concern hidden in his eyes.

"Alright I will, given all the information you've given me I would have seriously underestimated their resources if organizations from other countries are trying to see what they are doing, that must mean that they are world wide. Thank you for trusting me with all this information," Saguru told them all.

"Hey if I let you know my identity then I have a high respect for you, like I told you there are very few that know who I am," Kaito said with a grin.

* * *

Wooh! Made it just in time. School really took away all my free time. I wrote most of this today a page yesterday and one paragraph while I was at school. *Sigh* senior year is so full of stuff, I hit the ground running with all the assignment that they through at me. Well I know what I'm doing for next chapter mostly; I will try to make my deadline. I'm really working to keep this a semi-regular fic unlike all my other ones.

Thank you again to KingKagura for reviewing again, just getting those short reviews helps me write the next chapter. Any and all reviews help! Well until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Most people left the room to let the information sink in, leaving Kaito and Saguru. They were just sitting on one of the red couches in the room in silence till the detective broke it, "How do you stay sane, knowing all this impossible information?"

The magician wasn't looking at him; he was just staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. "I don't know, sometimes I ask myself the same question. It's unbearable at times yet I can't let it show or else someone might notice. I can't let anything show, whether it be the paranoia, the borderline insanity or the scars I've gotten from being shot at, failed landings and failed tricks. I guess I should thank my parents for the makeup skills or else everyone would grow extremely concerned at the injuries that I sustain. Though I have to get up at 4 in the morning to make sure I cover all the scars when I'm not wearing long sleeves. I can't wear shell every heist, it weighs me down so I can't move as well during the heists. I'm lucky I haven't been fatally shot yet. Well… at least when I didn't have something in front of my heart that would deflect the bullet. After those kinds of experiences the craziness just increases with every new bit of information. My life has been nothing but craziness since I first found that room in my house, I had to wait a week after meeting Jii-chan just to get any of the story from my mother since she's off doing whatever around the world."

Saguru just stared at the thief. The detective grew even more concerned for the magician. Every time the brunette told more of what he goes through for this life, he wonders what could easily happen, and how the other teen could have died at any point over the past year. "Kaito… why do you do all this alone. From this meet up I saw that you do have people to help but you seem to almost always jump out into the line of fire alone. Why do you never ask for help?" the Brit's voice was thick with concern.

Kaito was taken aback by the tone but then put on a sad smile, "...Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Unlike most people I've been doing similar actions and ticks before on my own for my magic, so when I started this life it wasn't as big as a strain as it would for the normal person. Also… most people won't miss me if something happened, my mom only rarely visits and usually when she calls it's to help her with some of her leftover work. She even dressed up as my dad just to test me not knowing how much that would effect me so she wouldn't even notice if I was gone. Over the past year I've actually grown distant from everyone, including Aoko. Too many secrets… I still put up my usual act but now there are more walls around me. There are only a few people that I let through now…"

"Kaito… Do you really think of yourself as worthless? Everyone would miss you. Don't you see? Even now there are still people who truly care about you!"

The magician laughed like the detective had said something funny, "That's where your deduction falls short London gairi no tantei-kun," he said with a grim smile, "Over the past year I've been making it so that if something were to happen to me, the memory of me would just fade, no one would miss me for too long. As for KID, they will probably be a bit disappointed that the Magician of the Moonlight is gone, but they'll get over it like when KID disappeared the first time. Also if I die I have a fail-safe so enough information will be released to the police who aren't apart of the Organization so they can finish off what I've started, though I would want to do it myself."

"Then what about me? If I knew that you had died I wouldn't be able to stop counting the time that your heart stopped. I would be cursing myself for not being able to help you. Especially now that I know all of what is going on. I don't want someone to die of me because I couldn't make it in time again!"

The thief looked at the blond in a confused shock. He then spoke slowly as to not alarm the Brit, "Saguru, what do you mean again?"

The detective then froze, now realizing what he said. He looked reluctant to say anything but before the magician could take back his question the blond spoke up, "It's a long story…" Kaito then sat up and gave Saguru his full attention. The Brit sighed then started talking. "This happened while I was 10, I was on a trip with my uncle. It was a cruise over the Pacific. It was headed towards Japan and she was one to take the path less traveled. There were 1032 people on it. When we were far from the prost on the morning of the second day, a group of individuals took the ship hostage. They had cut communications and took any other forms of calling for help. The leader of the group also took away anything we could use to track time. He then grabbed me from the crowd, we were in the dining hall when this went down. I believe he had a vendetta with my father because it seemed he specifically picked me out. He had a stopwatch and showed it to me. He would ask me a riddle and if I couldn't solve it in time he would shoot one of the passengers. I had exactly half an hour for each riddle, and none of them were easy. We were trapped in there for 48 hours 37 minutes 56.41 seconds. I was forced to keep track of the time only on how many times the stop watch hit zero. 62 passengers had died and 27 people were shot in the head right in front of me. They had kept me in a pitch-black closet with no windows the whole time. I wasn't allowed to eat or sleep. When I had come up with an answer I would have to yell it through the door. If I had gotten it right then they would tell me the next one. But if I had gotten it wrong I heard the sound of a gunshot and the thud of a body falling on the floor. There were times during those days where they dragged me out and held my eyes open to watch as the bullet ripped through the victims. There were no diversions between targets; there was a 6-year-old girl up to a 74-year-old man.

We were eventually rescued after someone realized that the ship had gone off the grid and had gotten a team together to take down the group with the least amount of casualties. Due to that experience I had gained chronophobia, it took me years to recover from that but I kept the tick of keeping track of time to the obsessive amount."

Saguru had tears running down his face. "Kaito... I don't want to be too late to save someone again. And there's no way in hell that I would let you die. You said that there was no one who would miss you. If you were to die I would miss you every second and blame myself for not doing something more even if in the situation that it happens there was literally nothing more that I could do. I don't want to lose you." The detective then looked at his hands to see them shaking uncontrollably.

Kaito seeing this scene moved closer and brushed the tears away from Saguru's cheeks and held the detective's hands in his own. The Brit looked up into the magician's eyes, while the detective say eyes filled with concern and understanding the thief had seen in the blond's eyes a mix of emotions with the predominant one being fear. Kaito then put his forehead against Saguru's and stared into the Brit's eyes, holding his hands tightly.

All the detective could do was look into the hypnotizing eyes of the magician. He could see some purple in the thief iris that turned the blue into a deep indigo that somehow sparkled. Through those eyes Saguru was able to breath and calm down. They stayed like that till the tears had stopped. Kaito had pulled back a bit to see the detective fully. "Saguru, I want to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. It must have been so hard on you… I also want to thank you for caring about me… It had been years since I have been able to be this honest to anyone or letting them get as close me as you have. I truly grateful that you care about me that much and want to help, I just don't want you to get hurt because you were trying to help me. I would be in the same boat as you if situations were reversed and you where the one to die instead of me." His voice then dropped to barely a whisper as he looked down, "I wouldn't be able to live without you..."

The detective smiled at the thief. It was at times like these where he truly loved the magician, though he didn't want to tell him just yet. He would make sure there would be time for that, just not after a huge confession from both sides; we've had enough for today.

The Brit then spoke up, "I don't want to lose you either. Hey I think we should get going though, we're still in Koizumi-san's house if you had forgotten," he said his normal tone returning.

Kaito then looked around the room and proceeded to face palm. "Ugh, well time to get the hell out of here before Akako can use any of what we said against us also to say goodbye to the others if they're still here."

The two then walked out waving goodbye to the witch and out front they saw that the other cars were gone. They got in and started to drive away from the eerie mansion both were thinking that they were just the slightest bit closer after telling of their secrets.

* * *

First of all for those who don't know what chronophobia is, it is the fear of time, usually elderly people and prison inmates get it though other people can get it if they experience something traumatic as children or have been through a natural disaster. I don't know why the people I write are hurt so much, I didn't mean to do all of this going into the fic it's just what my muse told me. Though I don't think I stuck the landing of this chapter. Hopefully I'll get back to more fun chapters though I liked the little hakukai moment at the end, so hopefully more stuff like that to come. Also the reason I wrote it like that, sometimes you just need someone there next to you holding your hand to help you calm down. The deadlines I'm setting really help me actually write the chapters since I'm just a procrastinator, since I have a set date it actually helps me get the story out.

Thank you again to KingKagura for the review! Seriously any review from anyone will motivate me to right, whether it be a single sentence saying they can't wait for the next one or a full page telling me everything wrong with this fic. Also thank you to everyone who favorite and or followed this fic!

I know I won't be able to write anytime this week since my sister is getting married but I'll make sure I meet the 2-week deadline. Well until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Another 2 weeks had passed before Kaito started attending again, he had pushed himself too much they day after he was shot and had to wait longer for it to heal enough that it wasn't noticeable with the magician's usual antics. The first thing the teen had to deal with was explaining his long absence to Aoko.

"BAKAITO! Where have you been? How could you be sick for 2 weeks? What did you do to get that sick?" the girl had said the second he walked into the classroom.

"Ahoko! Everyone get's sick, why do I have to explain how I got so sick I couldn't go to school for 2 weeks. I had to stay in my bed most of the time, I didn't like that I had to hold still. I have too much extra energy now," he said as he pulled out a deck of cards and proceeded to practice different tricks.

"If you need something to do you have a pile of homework to take care of," Aoko then dropped a tall stack of books and papers on Kaito's desk.

"Geh," was the surprised response of the magician.

It was then Saguru had made his presence known, having seen the conversation. "Actually Aoko-kun I made sure that Kaito had all of his assignments and did them while he was out."

The thief then grumbled something with tints of pink at the top of his ears.

Aoko blinked in surprised, "Oh, thank you Hakuba-kun. Without you I'm sure none of the work would be done at all. Though I didn't know you and Kaito were close."

"Kaito is helping me with a case that his expertise can help me with and I didn't want his missing work to get in the way."

Said magician glared at the detective and pondered when the Brit had come up with that story. It was bending the truth but still he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Yeah, he wouldn't let me off even a bit even though I was stuck in bed." That wasn't true though he still brought over the work but he made sure the thief didn't do anything that would aggravate the bullet wound. The blond brought food and changed the bloodied bandages, even with Kaito's protests that he could do it himself. The brunette would be lying if he didn't like to be fussed over by blond.

"What is the case you're working on that would need this idiot?" Aoko asked confused and still slightly agitated at the thief.

"There's a group that has been scene shooting at KID and with my knowledge of KID by being his number one fan, he wants to see a magician's point of view to figure out the tricks before they happen so he can catch KID to prevent a dead body. I don't want KID caught but I don't want him dead more."

"Yes when he found out that his "idol" was in danger he stepped up to the plate, he kind of forced his way into the case honestly," Saguru said with a glare that had a bit of concern hidden in the detective's eyes.

Aoko sighed shaking her head, "Why are you a fan of a criminal? He causes a lot of chaos and property damage when he's around." She had skipped over the topic of KID being shot at.

"Well the magic he performs is very impressive! None of the tricks he pulls are easy and need a whole lot of prep work to pull off," the thief had told his childhood friend with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"You really are an idiot to praise a criminal," was all she could get out before the teacher walked in.

* * *

Kaito wasn't lying when he said that he had pent up energy. By the end of the day over half the school was covered in glitter and many of the magician's classmates had different colored hair. The thief then was forced to stay after school and clean up the mess he made. Aoko was going to stick around to keep a watchful eye on the brunette when Saguru offered to stay in her place.

It didn't take long since all the magician really did was snap his fingers and the whole area was filled with smoke. When it disappeared it was like Kaito hadn't even been there. The detective couldn't figure out some of the tricks that the thief seemed to be able to pull off.

The Brit studied the magician to see if anything he did would give away how the trick was pulled off, all he would notice was the slight pink tint of the thief's ears after noticing the blond's gaze.

"What?" he said after another 2 minutes and 53.12 seconds. "You've been staring at me for like 10 minutes now," there was only a hint of actual irritation in his voice.

"Just observing your movements to figure you out," the Brit said with a smirk.

The pink tint started to become more prominent on the magician. "Seriously why do you have to analyze every little thing I do? Magic tricks are supposed to entertain you. You're not supposed to try to figure out how they're done."

"Well figuring out how something ticks is fun for me, given the situation. I take much joy out of figuring out your more complex and seemingly impossible tricks."

"Speaking of tricks, I think it's due time for me to perform my next big act," Kaito had said with a slightly wistful smirk.

"Will you be alright in your condition? You did just recover." Saguru knew they had to be vague just in case a student that stayed late would overhear.

"I'll be fine, I've been worse off before. Besides knowing that you've got my back takes a bit of the stress off. Though it adds worry to it in exchange," the magician had said with a playful smirk.

"I consciously chose to help you out, you can't keep me away now. I also still can't let you go since I still believe that there are a few things about yourself that you are keeping me in the dark for specifically," the detective raised an eyebrow with his widening grin.

The thief then had a mostly blank face but his red ears meant his mind was thinking of something. The Brit enjoyed that he could now see through the brunette's poker face and that it wasn't used nearly as much as before. Even when the magician tried to put it up some things made it through the cracks. It would probably mortify the thief if the detective mentioned it and close himself off a bit more so he stayed in a content silence.

"I-It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The blond just smiled at the stutter. Thinking he teased the shorter teen enough he switch topics, "So when will be your next performance then? I would like to attend if I can."

KID's signature grin appeared on Kaito's features, "Why detective that would spoil the fun then wouldn't it? Plus you love my riddles, though I believe I will give it to you first when everything is ready. All in due time."

"Then you had better make it challenging, the more mentally challenging it is the more satisfaction I get from seeing through you," he said with a bit of seduction in his usual confident tone. The detective knew he was flirting with the thief, though he didn't care how others would judge him on it. He will not regret it in the slightest.

Kaito started to head toward the window and turned his head back showing a grin. "Then I won't disappoint, Saguru." He then disappeared though the now open window and left a thornless lavender rose in his wake.

He picked up the rose and twirled it in his hands. "I'm looking forward to it," he said even though the thief was long gone by now.

* * *

Sorry I'm a day late the past 2 weeks were very hectic. One of my sisters got married then my other sister had a birthday and pile schoolwork on top of all that. I know this is the shortest chapter I've written and it's filler but it has flirting of Saguru and Kaito. Also for those who don't know a Lavender rose means enchantment and a thornless rose means love at first sight. By next chapter Hakuba will know of the meaning if he doesn't know already.

Thank you again to KingKagura for your review! It always helps me to see someone review every chapter! Well until next time~


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed same as usual for Saguru. In class Kaito would pull of pranks at random times to anyone and everyone. Though while he waited for the next heist notice he was working with the police on other cases. Some were easier than others; currently he was looking over the details of a theft turned murder in his spare time in class.

Kaito walked over to his desk like he had been doing the rest of the week to talk to him after class was over. "Hey what's up? You've been staring intently at that folder for the past 20 minutes," he said with mostly curiosity but some concern hinted in his voice.

"Just reviewing this case, it was a theft turned murder. We're currently trying to locate the culprit though there isn't too much to go off of so far, forensics are still sweeping the scene for clues."

The magician's face hardened. Just like the detective, he despised those who would steal away someone's life. He then scanned the page and looked at the images of the crime scene. Something didn't fully add up for the thief with the scene. "Saguru, it says in the autopsy report that there are signs that the victim was fighting, but it also says that there was a sleep inducing agent in them."

The Brit looked over the details again and furrowed his brow. "You're right, that wouldn't make any sense, the forensic team probably overlooked it since it shows that she was on a high prescription sleeping pill,"

The brunette shook his head, "No, the chemical compound is different. It's more similar to what I use. This thief has a different history of using an injection to put any unexpected occupant to sleep. Here you can see a small prick in the victim's skin. I know not all thieves have KID's morals but it doesn't seem like the theft and the murder are related, other than the sleep agent could have made the murder a bit easier, that's why there is only a bit of evidence that there was a struggle. The victim was probably getting over the after effects of the drug."

The blond's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "That is a very astute evaluation, even I had glanced over the chemical composition of the compound. I probably have been staring at the scene too much, though if I didn't know any better I would have said that you were like a detective with that deduction," he said with a bit of a smirk.

A large grin had formed on Kaito's face. "Well how else am I supposed to keep up with you, I could never let myself get caught if I did something as ludicrous as research everything except how you critiques thinks," he said in a low tone so that only Saguru could here.

The detective just raised an eyebrow, "I would have thought you would be revolted at the thought of being a detective."

"Being one maybe, you detectives are to critical and serious for me. But it doesn't mean that I hate all of them. There are a few that I like quite a bit."

"I should have known that would be your answer but thank you for the help. I'll go and report to my superior with this new piece of information."

The two then said their goodbyes as they parted ways as the blond left to go to the police department.

* * *

It turned out that the bit of information that Kaito had seen really helped the department get on the trail of the murderer. It took a few hours to locate the killer, though the thief was still out there. That case was still ongoing and wasn't proceeding well with any clues as to who the culprit is.

At 5:51:32.22 Saguru had finally arrived home. As soon as he made it to his room he collapsed onto his bed. The murderer had left the road so the chase had to be made on foot. He chased the perp for 15 blocks till he managed to cut him off. So understandably the Brit was exhausted. He looked up as he heard his phone buzz to tell him he got a message.

* * *

February 20, 2016 5:59

From: 1412

How're you holding up? Usually after you have a case you push yourself really far.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:01

From: Detective Geek

Alright, just a bit tired. I managed to catch the murderer but there's still nothing on the thief. Also you push yourself even further than I do when you put your mind to something.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:03

From: 1412

Guilty as charged. But at least I take breaks between my excursions. You work multiple times a week.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:04

From: Detective Geek

If people would follow the law then I might have a break.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:07

From: 1412

Sorry, sometimes it's just too fun to stop! Hey are you in your room right now?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:08

From: Detective Geek

Yes… Oh god, what did you do?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:10

From: 1412

I haven't done anything! …Yet. I just wanted to make sure before I sent it over.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:11

From: Detective Geek

Send what over...?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:13

From: 1412

All I will say about it, is that I promise you that I'd give it to you first!

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:15

From: Detective Geek

It's the heist notice isn't it…? But wait, how are you sending it?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:18

From: 1412

This is not just the notice. Also what would be the fun of revealing what I'm doing before it even happens, that would just spoil all the fun! Though it should be getting there anytime now.

* * *

12.43 seconds after Saguru got the message there as some tapping on his window. Standing on the windowsill was a dove carrying an envelope and a rose.

The detective quickly walked over then let the bird in. After retrieving the letter and rose the dove landed on the Brit's shoulder. It was very friendly towards him. He then turned his attention to the items in his hands. One was an envelope with "London gairi no tantei-kun" written on the front. The other was a single wild rose, which made the blond smirk. There was nothing "simple" about the magician.

He opened up the letter to see what the thief had in store for him.

 _To proceed through my journey in the Cathedral of the Deep I must obtain this gem_

 _Let the day we have to match the sun let me obtain it_

 _Even though it won't be shining the hour of the time_

 _I will reach skyward at the highest point and the witch doesn't strike me down._

 _-Kaitou KID_

 _P.S. The rest will get the notice tomorrow morning._

His phone pulled his attention from the note.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:25

From: 1412

Did you get it?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:26

From: Detective Geek

Yes I did. You do realize that nothing you do you be described with "simplicity."

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:27

From: 1412

You got it! Also when did you learn the meaning of flowers?

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:29

From: Detective Geek

I'm a detective, I have to learn bits and pieces of everything to observe patterns and hidden meanings. Just like a lavender rose means enchantment.

* * *

February 20, 2016 6:31

From: 1412

I should have known. Well at least this just gave me an idea to send you messages! Now I will leave you to solve my riddle.

* * *

Saguru laughed and put away his phone. He then hung the rose upside down to dry it out like he had done with the other flowers he had gotten from Kaito, whether be as himself or KID. The detective turned his focus to the riddle in hand and started to decipher what the magician had in store next.

* * *

Yay it's on time this week! This chapter is also a bit of filler mostly but I have the next heist notice in here so yay! Try to guess what this means and I'm the one who made this riddle and not my brother.

I would like to thank Aniki-xvi for their review! Thank you for giving this fic another go and I'm glad that you like it so far!

Well until next time~


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Kaito found himself being given a strange look by Saguru. The detective sighed and walked over to him. "You've been playing Dark Souls recently haven't you?"

Kaito stared at the blond after that declaration for a bit. The magician let out a laugh then grinned at the Brit, "Now what would give you that idea?"

Saguru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The message you sent me yesterday. You directly referenced one of the bosses in Dark Souls III, the Crystal Sage. You have to defeat it if you want to get through the Cathedral of the Deep; it also resembles a stereotypical witch in western cultures. Also you kept mentioning the sun since that is a large component of the games. So given the message you're going to be busy on the 29th, it is the day used to sync up with the solar year. You also seem to be going to the Skytree since it is _the highest point_ in Tokyo. Seriously Kaito when do you have the time to do all of the activities that you partake in?"

The thief just shrugged, "I get bored and I'm good at multitasking. I have to be to be able to practice any magic trick. You've seen me solve equations on the board in seconds while Aoko is trying to attack me with a mop. But I always make sure I have time for things that are fun even with my busy schedule," he said with a wide grin.

"Yet you seem to always send me the most ridiculous messages."

"Like I said I always have time for fun!" The brunette said very cheerfully.

The Brit shook his head though he did have a small smile on his face. "It's hard to tell if your are hyperactive or just insane."

"The world would be a very boring place without at least a bit of insanity. What would you do in a world without any mysteries?"

"Now that would just be impossible to imagine with you in this world, you're the biggest one I've ever encountered."

"Then I'll make sure to keep you guessing. So you don't lose interest. I always love to keep people guessing, it's my job as a magician," the thief said right as the teacher walked in. The detective went back to his seat and class began. Though every 5 minutes a dove would fly in and land on Saguru. By the end of class he was covered in them, though he didn't seem to mind much and didn't acknowledge when most of the class would glance at him when a new dove landed on him.

* * *

When Saguru entered the Police Department that afternoon the officers who weren't busy trying to solve KID's riddle gave the high school detective strange looks. Most of the doves had flown off home but one stayed on the blond's shoulder even after a bit of motivation to go to its owner. It just snuggled closer to the Brit, and that was when he noticed the little device around the bird's foot.

He just sighed and then headed over to Nakamori-san who was stressing over what the message could mean. It was understandable that they didn't get it since it is a new video game.

When the detective made it over he took 7 minutes and 32.19 seconds looking at it before telling the inspector his theory on the heist notice. Safe to say the older man then went on a tangent about KID and his strange choices for a basis of his riddles, with swears said between every few lines. He also grumbled something along the lines of arrogant amateurs taking all the credit.

Saguru thought nothing of it since it was a common occurrence over the past year. Nakamori-san never really did like high school detectives stepping in on his cases. The Brit could understand given a some of the times he had met _other_ high school detectives who would contaminate the crime scene while rushing to get to it.

After most of the commotion have calmed down and paperwork was being ordered to get the "proper" amount of officers for the day of the heist the blond had left knowing that his presence would probably aggravate some of the officers even though over the past years he have shown that he is a competent detective. The bird on his shoulder probably would annoy them even further.

* * *

Once the Brit returned home and was inside his room did the dove finally leave his shoulder. It landed next to Watson who didn't seem threatened by its presence, not did he show signs of attacking the smaller bird. The device around the dove's ankle came to life and a voice came through a tiny speaker.

" _So did you like Airi-chan's company this afternoon?_ " the voice, Kaito, asked.

"I assume Airi is your dove, so I would have thought you would know given that there is a microphone and camera around her ankle. I would guess that this is how you gather so much information about positions of officers even when you aren't present yourself," Saguru coolly said back. He wouldn't let the magician fully catch him off guard.

" _I did but I wanted to know how you thought it went because it would be boring without hearing it from you directly. Besides even with all my talents, reading minds is not one of them, the most I can do is make guesses with your expressions though that can only get anyone so far._ "

"For the most part Airi-chan was very affectionate and quiet so she didn't distract me when I had to work. Her presence wasn't unwelcome although the looks I had received were a bit irritating; I ignored them since it wasn't too much a difference from the looks I usually get for my age and involvement in the police department. As a whole I would say that the experience was pleasant. One thing that I'm surprised by is Watson's reaction to her, usually he doesn't like other birds. She seems to have a calming effect on him," the detective said while looking over at the two birds that occupied the room.

" _Why of course! I've trained Airi-chan to be of help in my heists as well as a therapeutic bird. She has a calming presence that helps other animals from seeing her as a threat on their territory. Out of all my doves she is the one who has been trained the most, for therapy and for my tricks_ ," the magician said as if he didn't just say that he had therapy animals around him.

"You were able to train multiple doves, not just for your tricks but for therapy too? That takes a huge amount of time. Though it is good that you have something to help you, the fact that you have therapeutic animals is a bit concerning." The last statement was an understatement. His concern for the thief rose significantly, though the fact that he does have a support system is a bit of comfort.

" _I'm not a complete idiot thinking I can handle all this stress on my own. Though I do know I can't seek professional help because there would be too much I should have to hold back. My doves do help when dark thoughts cloud my mind. They help me get to a better place by just nuzzling me with their plumage. But yes I trained them all to know how to do my tricks and help me in that area. I learned how to train doves when I young by my father. I did grow up with many around my house and I had always found their presence calming._ " The brunette's tone had a touch of melancholy in it.

"You know you could make a career or side job out of training doves for therapy reasons. It is hard to train most animals and it is a sought after skill. It could help people," Saguru said, moving to a lighter topic.

" _I may consider doing it as a hobby. But first in foremost would be my magician work like it is now. I have done it a few times for others, free of charge since some people can't afford a trainer. It's just a small service I can provide._ " There seemed to be a smile in his voice. He must enjoy helping others that much.

"Then you are doing some really worthwhile work, Kaito. When I had first heard of KID's antics I never would have expected you to do something like that. But now that I've gotten to know you, it doesn't surprise me though it does make me glad knowing you're helping the community in many ways."

" _Aw, you're making me blush. Also I do have to make up the crimes I'm committing. It may be for a just cause but it is still breaking the law… I want to help people and bring them joy. That is one the reasons I love magic so much, it can bring smiles to so many people in just a short time._ "

"Then you must invite me to your shows. I'll make sure to come to all the ones you are in. Those entranced looks are contagious. Also I must admit I am a fan of you, in a few ways."

" _Alight! You'll be the first to know when I host my first show, outside of being KID. I'll make sure not to disappoint my favorite fan._ "

"I'm looking forward to it."

They then said their goodbyes. It was then Saguru made his decision. After Kaito's first official show he would confess to him.

* * *

Only till I was typing up the second page of this did I realize that the timeline wouldn't have worked since Dark Souls III came out in March. Whoops... The reason why I wrote that is because the first thing that popped up when I looked into stuff related to crystal sage the main thing that came up was Dark Souls, and it's been on my mind with my brother playing Bloodborn. I should really do my research. Also I don't claim to know everything about Dark Souls that would be my brother-in-law, though I have heard enough to have a pretty good idea about the story. Also I kind of realize that I suck at ending conversations and it occurs many times, that is something I'm bad at writing and doing in real life. Either I kind of have something else stop it or a silence just enters and I'm just like "Do I keep talking?" Sadly I didn't get any reviews this week, I was looking forward to seeing what people thought the riddle would mean since this would have been the first chapter that I have reviewers basically every chapter but whatever. Also sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, I'm trying to write them like they have a developing character though I may be doing it a bit too fast. Well, see you next time~

*A/N: Thank you to the guest that pointed out something I got wrong!


	15. Chapter 15

The next week went along without any incident… is what Kaito would have liked. Just after a week since he announced his next heist while the police were setting up there next trap for himself, a crazed fan of KID had the audacity to go and stab multiple people, the last person who they stabbed before being pinned by said victim was Saguru.

To say the magician was angry was a huge understatement. He was enraged that someone in his name had stabbed 6 people that he had known over the past year from disguising as them and one person he had truly cared about. Though he never let it show through his poker face.

The thief made it his job that he delivered apologies to all the victims of the incident. For the 6 officers he left a bouquet and note wishing his dearest apologies and that one of his fans had caused this. As for the crazed fan he sent the a note that went as such.

Miss

What would give you the idea of attacking my avid fans?

Each one loves my tricks in their own way and shouldn't have been through this.

Why do you think that hurting others would help me?

I hate those who would cause others harm.

I have always made sure no one would get hurt because of me.

Now you have tarnished that.

You have put a dark mark on my name for this.

I hope your time in this cell gives you time to rethink your actions.

-Kaito KID

As for Saguru, Kaito made a personal visit to the detective's house to give his apology. The magician came through the window as if it was an unlocked door and it was completely normal. The thief was in the full KID regalia although once he entered he took off the monocle and placed it in his breast pocket.

The detective was a bit surprised at the visit although he probably assumed something similar would happen do to him being almost unfazed at the brunette's presence in his room. "Good evening London gairi no tantei-kun. I hope you are doing well in your recovery."

"The wound is stitched closed right now. It does bleed if I strain it too much but it has healed some. I must say I'm flattered that I got a personal visit from the phantom thief himself, though you know you could have easily asked me this at school Kaito."

"It wasn't like I could apologize for something like this at school, I don't want to be suspected and then arrested. Besides this is something that occurred due to my life as a thief."

"First of all you must see the irony since you came to the house of the superintendent of the police department to see a detective who has in the past did try to arrest you. Second what that girl did had nothing to do with you, she committed a crime outside of your heist. It wasn't something that you could control."

Kaito hid his eyes in the shadow of his hat, "Still, she was one of my fans and she did it thinking it would help me. But instead she hurt you… as well as the other 6," he added the last bit as more of an afterthought. He did care that the other officers got hurt but he cared more about the detective in front of him. "I need to take responsibility for this, which is why I came here personally, I couldn't stand knowing it was one of my fans that stabbed you. Honestly I'm have a mix of anger and regret because of this event."

Saguru went over to the magician and held his hands; the thief hadn't noticed that they were slightly trembling. "Kaito." the brunette looked up at his name. "Nothing was your fault. That woman chose to do this of her own free will. If she really was your fan then she would have known that you go out of your way to make sure that no one is hurt during your heists. She ignored your one rule and that has nothing to do with you."

The magician remained silent and his head fell. Saguru having none of it lifted his head to make Kaito look him in the eyes. "Look at me. You know, as a detective I can't stand lying. I'm fine, it is not that serious. The knife wound was relatively shallow, the reason I have stitches is due to the insistence of my father. He did the same with the others; he wanted all of us to heal as quickly as possible. Nakamori-keibu also insisted. If I weren't fine I would have taken time off of school. I know when to back off to heal, I have had a few unfortunate run-ins with some criminals who have injured me worse."

The thief wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. He took a step back but still had his hand in the detective's. "...I'll make sure that nothing like this happens again. I can't stand seeing you hurt, especially if I can do something about it. Which reminds me, we have to make some precautions for the heist. Given Akako's warning, the Ravens will there, ready to give you the APTX. I want to prevent that at all costs. If all goes according to plan, then we will end up with the pill in hand instead of in you" he said seriously.

The Brit's eyes sharpened a bit showing he was composed for the discussion. "I will avoid them when I can then. Though somehow I know that you'll keep an eye on me even though you will have a heist to run."

The magician put on a bit of his KID persona, "Of course! Multitasking is one of my many talents. Though I have an idea as to how to signal you about _Them_."

"And that would be?"

"Since you know the meaning of flowers, I can be walking around in disguise but with an clover somewhere so you can find me, that is something that you as a detective tend to notice. But I will have a flower to convey the situation. It's something that I don't even think _They_ would pick up on."

"I must say that it is something that would be hard to pick up. Only those who understand the meaning of flowers would be able to pick it up. Though if you are going to be changing faces as frequent as I think you are someone would have to be able to see through your disguises and know each flower's meaning. It's simplistic yet ingenious."

The brunette grinned, "I knew you would approve. I got the idea once I found out that you knew the meaning of flowers. I use every piece of information I hear to help in some way. You can't know too much, who knows what little tidbit could save your life in a serious situation."

"You know that sounds more like something a "critique" would say instead of a thief," the blond said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me. After spending a year in the same classroom it's hard not to take something away from one or your many explanations about evidence and information about criminals. I mostly used it to avoid anything that would help you catch me."

"Well at least I know you were listening, honestly every time I spoke you acted like your mind was elsewhere."

The thief didn't respond, if he spoke he knew that a crack would appear in his poker face and he didn't want the Brit to pick up on his feelings if he hadn't already. Which he probably had since he still hadn't let go of the detective's hand. If anything he just didn't want to admit that he had a few fantasies out loud, especially to the one they were about.

Saguru continued after figuring out that Kaito wouldn't be saying anything soon. "From your lack of response during those time you were either plotting your next heist or more likely given your complete silence something a bit more embarrassing," he said with a smirk.

Instead of sputtering like he normally would have he put on a bit of his KID mask and said, "Why detective why would deduct something like that? Have you had those thoughts yourself?"

The magician could basically hear the Brit's thoughts cursing his poker face. But before he could respond a yawn came over the blond. It surprised both the thief and the detective when they looked at the time. "Well it's apparently 1:14.38. We've been talking for 2 hours and 32.57 seconds. You should probably get going, we do have school later this morning."

"Then I shall bid you farewell detective." Kaito bowed and replace the monocle on his eye. "Till we see each other again." He disappeared out the window and into the night.

 _Only a week left till the heist, time to make sure everything is ready._

* * *

Well I still made it in time for my update. Also Happy Halloween! Even though that's still in 2 hours. I spent part of today just gutting the pumpkin. For our jack-o-lanterns we do something fandom related so this year we (meaning my sister) carved Bill Cipher from Gravity falls in it. When we lit the pumpkin it started to full on rain outside, and when we blew the candle out it stopped. So don't meddling in those affairs, it just gets really weird.

Thank you to my two reviewers: Guest, even though I updated the last chapter with the endnote, thank you again for pointing out my mistake. Also thank you Talluna, I'm glad that you think the story is interesting.

Well until next time~


	16. Chapter 16

As the week passed, Saguru would find many objects in his room along with a card with KID's logo on them. Some were small like an earpiece if Kaito needed to get his attention immediately. Others were large and complicated, like a suit jacket similar to the ones he wore; accept it had shell sewn into the fabric. It came with a few little capsules in its pocket that the detective assumed were filed with knockout gas.

In class the magician didn't act any different, although when he winced when he turned the wrong way with his injury, the thief's eyes hardened for a brief moment before going back to "normal". Other than those brief looks the thief gave no indication that something was wrong, though he didn't prank the blond at all, that was a line everyone knew about. If someone were hurt they wouldn't get pranked as to not hurt him or her more.

Kaito didn't do anything else "abnormal" over the course of the week. To the Brit the days passed quickly and Monday rolled around quickly. The magician disappeared at 1:04.23 to what the detective assumed was his house or somewhere to prepare for the heist tonight.

* * *

Saguru walked around the display case, which was in the middle of a crowd in the Tokyo Sky tree. It was on one of the highest floors yet still in a public area so it was filled with police officers and fans hoping to see the phantom thief.

The detective surveyed the civilians trying to locate who the magician is disguised as. He had 23.3224 minutes before the heist would begin but knowing the thief he was already here and doing sweeps of the area. After sifting through 53 faces he fights a figure with a winter cherry flower. The figure had black hair and brown eyes and held themselves a certain way and wore clothing so you couldn't tell what gender they were. This person had a clover sown into the collar of their jacket.

The Brit thought it was ironic since the way he would show himself is with a flower about deception. Their eyes meet for a brief moment but they acknowledged that they have made contact. The now ravenette had his usual poker face on but there was a bit of edge to his gaze. The blond just continued to observe the "audience."

Nakamori-keibu was consulting with the owner of the gem, who seemed almost giddy that her precious stone was about to be stolen.

"Why would you take your crystal sage all the way to Japan after you bought it in Germany?"

The woman, who was in her early 30's, responded with what seemed to be laughter in her voice, "I just always wanted to visit Japan. Also I couldn't leave something like this lying around back at my home when it is very likely to be stolen along with my other belongings." There was a slight accent to her voice but she still spoke fluently.

"Still, why put it on display when Kaitou KID is at large and steals large gemstones?" Nakamori asked inscrutably.

"I have faith in the KID Taskforce. Though even if it was stolen by KID it will eventually be returned, just look at every other heist. Plus I've been wanting to see this thief for quite a while now."

She had this look on her face that was usually evident on the individuals who were fans of KID to the point of falling in love with the magician. Saguru knew that a countless number of people were like that. But none of them liked the magician for himself, they like the image of KID, which wasn't who Kaito really was. Though due to that look she had he wouldn't give her a chance to talk with the thief alone. The detective was a protective and maybe a bit possessive of the thief.

The Brit then pulled out his pocket watch and looked at his watch, there were 5.3847 minutes till KID would make his appearance. He looked to where he had seen the magician earlier that night and saw a young woman with auburn hair, hazel and dangling earrings with clovers at the end. Behind her ear she had a hand flower tree blossom.

The magician must have seen signs of activity from the Black Organization around to have a flower of warning on. He kept his eyes out for the remainder of the time left till the heist. Once the clock struck midnight smoke appeared on top of the display case revealing the magician under the moonlight in his iconic white suit and top hat.

The owner of the gem licked her lips when she saw thief. Only Saguru noticed this because Nakamori-keibu was yelling to the task force, "It's KID! Get him!" Police tackled the figure of the thief while the civilians swarmed to get a closer look. No one noticed the one figure leaving the scene. Hakuba discreetly followed suit.

He followed the thief into the stairwell only to be pulled to the side by said thief when a bullet was fired at the blond. There were seven attackers, all with guns. Four were below them and three were above them. Before Saguru could comprehend what was happening there was a gas mask over his face and he was being carried bridal style up the stairs. The magician was throwing sleeping gas and flash bombs at the gunmen.

They reached the roof and there were greeted with around thirty men armed to the teeth. In the center was whom the detective knew as Snake. Smoke surrounded them and he was thrown onto the roof of the stairwell, far enough to be hidden from view. The Brit was just wondering why the group always seemed to appear on the roofs of buildings no matter how high up they are.

Kaito put on his trademark grin and relaxed stance facing off the ravens. "Why hello Snake. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Snake just pointed the gun at the magician. "You have been a thorn in our side for a year now. Now die and stay dead."

All the men then unloaded their clips, firing at the thief. Multiple struck his chest and a few scraped his face arms and legs. It was a wonder how Kaito was still standing after all those impacts. KID just grinned wider after all their guns were empty.

He started laughing maniacally. "You seriously think bullets can kill me after all this time. Besides there's a reason why I'm a _phantom_ thief."

"Good thing we brought something a bit more effective than bullets then."

There were a few men coming from the stairwell trying to get the drop on the magician. Saguru seeing this throws some of the sleeping gas bombs that Kaito had given him during the week. All the occupants of the roof were stunned at what happened. That gave the thief a chance to send his own sleeping gas upon the group in front of him. They were all dropping like flies before they could recover from the shock.

After they were all down KID all but fainted. The detective jumped off the point where he was and ran to the brunette. It wasn't the best choice because his injury from before made itself known. The Blond then pulled out his walkie-talkie that was given to him for the task force.

The first thing he hears is Nakamori-keibu yelling at him. "Hakuba-kun where are you! You disappeared without a word!"

"Sorry I was following KID and ended up finding a group of gunmen on the roof trying to kill the thief," he got out while his pain was subsiding, "KID flew away but now there are a group of 34 men up here unconscious, who I assume own these guns illegally. There were 3 more in the stairwell last time I was there."

"Hey, are you all right? You seem to be in pain," there was concern in his voice.

"I was lucky, KID pulled me out of the line of fire but my wound from a week ago got strained. Send up back up to help arrest these men. They won't be unconscious forever."

He shut off the device before he got a response. He turned his attention to the magician in front of him. "Kaito, you need medical attention!"

He was ignored, "Find the APEX drug," he grunted out.

Saguru didn't want to argue with the magician in his current state and quickly went over to search the men for the drug. He found 2 red and blue pills on Snake with APEX on the side. He turns back to the thief when he hears the sound of a gun loading.

* * *

Yes it's cliffhanger. I just needed a bit more time to figure out this scene because I didn't want it to be easy for Kaito and Saguru to get the drug or arrest them. Well until next time~


	17. Chapter 17

Saguru heard a gun being loaded from behind him. He was completely still as he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head. He then heard a voice come from behind him, "It's good to see you again Kaito-chan." Saguru was shocked at this, how could one of _Them_ know who the thief was?

"V-Vermouth…" the magician choked out, "W-what are you doing here, I thought I was under Snake's jurisdiction, not yours or Gin's."

"The Boss was disappointed with Snake's lackluster performance with finding Pandora and taking you out. Once I heard he was assigning others to your case I volunteered. Unlike anyone else in the Organization I could tell you took your father's place, he has a different air to him, it's not something you can copy like his old suit. Also, it's been years since I last met you, I think it was before the _fireworks_."

Kaito struggled to stand up and glowered at the figure behind the Brit.

"Aw, you look just like Cool Guy when he's angry, well you two do share the same face. Though I was surprise that you brought this detective with you." She tapped the gun on top of the blond's head, "You tend to work alone in the field, so I was surprised when he followed you. Though he knows you, so he can't be someone unimportant to you." There was something in the woman's voice that unnerved the Brit.

Then he realized, she had heard their short exchange. He let Kaito's name slip. The blond mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

"What do you want?" the thief's voice became smoother, it still had a twinge of pain laced in it but not nearly as much as before. The detective just wonders how he's even able to do that.

"Don't you want to see your Aunty-Sharon?"

"We aren't family, however close we were back when I was a kid died with Tou-san."

"Oh… but you have to remember that most members of your family and their friends are criminals. Even you keep stealing jewels every month. What makes us so different? I wasn't the one who pushed the button."

"Yet you say it so easily like it was a joke," there was a hint of a growl in the brunette's voice.

"That's because it was in a way. As soon as they found out your father was KID they made quick work of him. I knew it was only a matter of time when he got on the Organization's bad side. Just like you when you took up KID's name, and now this little detective."

Saguru fought a shiver when he felt the deadly woman's eyes fall back onto him. "Why would you include this detective in your work when you yourself are the thief he's assigned to catch, and you have distanced yourself from everyone who used to be close to you. What makes him so special?"

"He's just another critique that has gotten a little too noisy for my liking. He only calls me by my name just to see if I will show a reaction, until you just confirmed it he never had the proof to say I was KID. I was thinking if he saw a bit of the shooting I could scare him away. We may be the same age, but I doubt he could stomach this life, there are too many greys for a white horse like him."

"Oh, then why did you ask him to 'Find the APEX drug…'?" She used the magician's own words while mimicking his voice perfectly. "Also, how did you know that Snake was bringing it this mission? It almost seems like you have inside intel from our Organization and its operations." Her tone was even but it had a deadly and threatening air to it.

"For your first question, he was just mobile, and APEX is written on it, so it would be easier for the naive young master to grab it then do it myself. He would be in the line of fire if any of them were still conscious. The second, I don't have anyone on the inside helping me. I just know ways to get Snake's intel before he can even think of putting his orders into action. The only reason I didn't know about you was because it wasn't in his specific orders."

From the amused hum it seemed that she didn't believe him one bit. "This detective is not naive enough to follow your orders unless he actually trusted you. Most detectives are fine with bending the law, even allying with criminals to get their way but Hakuba-kun right here," the Brit fought a flinch when she said his name, "is one of the few pure ones in Japan. Besides I know you enough that you wouldn't let anyone take a bullet for you. You'd sooner jump in front of the gun yourself."

"Why do you even care?"

"I was just wondering whether you'd be mad if I shot him or not. Doesn't matter either way really, since he wasn't listed in the mission."

"Don't you dare," Kaito's voice was more of a growl, gruff and he sounded in pain. His act was starting to waver.

"I still have a quota to fill now. Would you rather have me shoot one of his lungs, at this range the bullet can go through his Kevlar vest, have him be forced to take the drug which from what I've heard only a rare few survive the process and is excruciatingly painful given your cousin's screams, or you take the pill yourself. You may be more resistant but with all the wounds you have now, you'd probably die of blood loss during the process." there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

The thief let out a feral growl and attempted to move toward the assassin but winced at the pain his bullet wounds were causing him. He then grunted out, "Like hell you're gonna-"

"Shoot me." The two criminals looked towards the detective, one with intrigue and the other with horror.

"I can't let you do that tantei-kun, my one rule would be broken if you got hurt because of me," Kaito tried to persuade the blond out of the idea.

" _No_ , this is the option that has the highest chance that both of us can make it out of this alive. Even if you could survive the poison, your wounds are too severe to put that much strain on your body. You _will_ die if you take it. You're not going to take it nor are you getting shot again."

"Well isn't he a white knight. If you insist." Vermouth then let a bullet fly through the detective's chest.

Saguru let out a scream of pain.

"Tantei-kun!" KID tried to run to the detective but his injured screamed in protest.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and catch up, I have run." It was the last either of them had heard from the assassin before they could hear the yelling of Nakamori and his men approaching the door.

"Kaito hide!" the detective wheezed out. "If Nakamori-keibu finds you, you'll be arrested."

"As much as I would like to… I can't move, and my consciousness is waning. I'm sorry but I have to leave this to you..." the thief then fainted, his blood pooling around him.

"Kaito!" Saguru dragged himself over to the unconscious magician. The blond could feel the blood seeping into his clothes as he reached the other teen. In the background he could hear Nakamori-keibu approaching the door.

The detective did his best to take off the thief's outfit and use it to help keep pressure on the various bullet wounds. He did his best to stash the cape, hat and monocle on his person before the door slammed open and Nakamori-keibu's form is illuminated by the stairwell. Before the older man could properly take in the scene in front of him, the conscious teen yelled to him with his voice bordering hysteria, "Help me!"

* * *

Yes, I know this is very late… I'm sorry, when I finished the last chapter I lost most of my inspiration for this fic. I have been working on this chapter for the past year, most of the time (when writing) I was debating whether the person was Vermouth or Snake. Also, who was going to get hurt and how. Then I couldn't decide how I wanted to end the chapter. But yeesh, over an entire year has passed and just when I felt like finishing the chapter my internet completely died and now I have one of those horror stories about people trying to fix it, long story short 9 techs and an entire week without internet it finally got fixed. Whelp I have no idea when I will update next, I haven't started the next chapter yet so… Well until next time~


End file.
